


Blood Ties

by Flowerheart7901



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Klaine, M/M, Niff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerheart7901/pseuds/Flowerheart7901
Summary: When teenage vampire, Kurt Hummel, is forced to transfer to Dalton Academy, an elite, all-boys, vampire boarding school, he would have never guessed what he would have stumbled into, and the choices he would have to make. Supernatural!AU.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Nick/Jeff, Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson, Santana Lopez/Brittany Pierce, Tina Cohen-Chang/Mike Chang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. A New School

"You ready Kurt?" Burt asked his son, as they exited the car and stared up at the large castle.

Kurt nodded. "Dalton isn't like McKinley dad. I'm not going to get bullied for my sexuality, and I can actually be a vampire here."

"Then let's go." Burt said, grabbing Kurt's other suitcase and following his son into the building.

The reception lady smiled when they entered, showing off her fangs. She had long, blonde hair that fell in rivets over her shoulders and brilliant blue eyes. "You must be Burt and Kurt Hummel. The Headmaster is waiting for you." She said, indicating to the door behind her.

Headmaster Wilson looked up when they entered. The older vampire had slicked back, black hair and brilliant green eyes, and was dressed in a black suit. "Welcome to Dalton." He told them, standing up and sticking out his hand for Burt to shake. "You must be Kurt and Burt Hummel. Will Kurt be boarding here?"

Burt nodded. "It's too much money for Kurt to drive two hours from Lima to Westerville every day, and I will not have him flying here. It's not safe."

"Well, Kurt will be in Thompson House." Headmaster Wilson told them. "It's one of the three dorm houses on campus. Your roommate is outside, and he can show you to your room."

"Thank you." Burt said, standing up and shaking Headmaster Wilson's hand. "I know this was last minute."

Headmaster Wilson waved it off. "It was nothing. I know how hard it is for our kind."

Kurt and Burt stood up, grabbed Kurt's luggage, and exited the office. Standing outside were two vampires, one with shaggy, blonde hair and the other with brunette hair.

The blonde waved excitedly. "Hi! I'm Jeff and this is my mate, Nick." He said, pointing to the brunette. "I'm your roommate." Kurt grinned, he liked the blonde's energy and figured he and Jeff would get along just fine.

Kurt turned to his father, giving him one final hug. "I'll miss you dad."

"I'll miss you too Kurt." Burt said, hugging him back. "And I think we should tell Carole soon. Not Finn, you know he can't keep his mouth shut, but Carole deserves to know the truth about us."

Kurt nodded. "We'll tell her when I come back for Friday night dinner."

As soon as Burt left, Jeff wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulder, as Nick grabbed his other suitcase, and steered him towards the dorms. "So Kurt, welcome to Dalton. You're in Thompson House with us, aka the best dorm."

"Oh, and why is that?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jeff unwrapped his arm from Kurt's shoulders and started bouncing up and down. "Thompson is the best dorm because it's the Warblers' dorm. Can you sing?" He asked, curious.

"Yeah, I can sing. I was in the glee club at my old school." Kurt responded. "What's the Warblers?"

Nick pushed open the door to the dorm room and set down Kurt's suitcase he was carrying. "The Warblers are Dalton's show choir. Jeff and I are members. They're really popular among the student body."

"Wow." Kurt was shocked. "At McKinley, we got bullied for being in glee club."

Jeff grinned excitedly. "We can get you an audition if you would like."

"Really?" Kurt asked, surprised.

Jeff nodded. "Wes and David, two of our best friends, are on the council that runs the Warblers. C'mon."

Jeff pulled Kurt out of the room and down the hallway. Nick shook his head and followed his mate and his new roommate down the hallway. Jeff pulled Kurt down the hallway and two doors down, not even stopping to knock, before barging in. Three boys, an African-American boy, an Asian boy, and a boy with gelled back, black hair and hazel eyes, who were sitting on the floor doing homework, looked up when they entered. From their lack of reaction, Kurt assumed this was a normal occurrence.

The minute Kurt set eyes on the hazel eyed boy, he was taken aback by the flood of emotions that hit him. Kurt didn't need anyone to tell him that what he was experiencing was the mating bond.

* * *

The second Jeff and Nick walked into the room, with a boy who had coifed chestnut hair and glaze eyes, Blaine felt himself be knocked back by the sheer force of the emotions that were flooding into him. Having grown up around Nick and Jeff and their mating bond, Blaine knew exactly what he was experiencing.

* * *

"Boys," Jeff said, gesturing to Kurt. "This is Kurt Hummel, my new roommate. Kurt, this is Wes, David, and Blaine, Nick's roommate."

Blaine looked up. "Jeff's roommate? I feel bad for you."

"Traitor." Jeff said, glaring at him. "Anyways, Kurt was a part of his glee club at his old school, and I was wondering if you could get him an audition for the Warblers."

Wes looked up, interested. "What's your range?"

"Countertenor." Kurt informed them.

All of the boys' jaws dropped. Wes jumped up excitedly. "We haven't had a countertenor in twenty years. This is amazing!" He pulled David up with him. "C'mon, we need to find Thad. Nice to meet you Kurt!" Wes yelled as he all but dragged the other vampire out the door.

"Is he always like that?" Kurt asked, confused.

Nick sat down on one of the beds. "Yep. Wes is very obsessed with the Warblers."

"So you're all in the Warblers?" Kurt asked, looking around at them.

Blaine nodded. "This is actually the Warblers' dorm. They probably assumed you were going to join, so they put you in this dorm."

Both Kurt and Blaine tried to ignore what they were experiencing, while Jeff and Nick were in the room, but even someone with the best poker face couldn't hide it. Blaine felt himself unconsciously moving closer to Kurt on the bed, and Kurt could fell his body trying to lean closer to Blaine, to simply touch him.

Jeff and Nick caught each other's gaze and gave a knowing smirk. "I just remembered." Nick said, standing up. "Jeff and I have something to do." He hurried out the door, Jeff behind him, and shut it.

"Tell me I'm not the only one who feels the pull?" Blaine asked, coming to sit on the spot Nick had vacated, next to Kurt.

Kurt chuckled and blushed, ducking his head. "No, I feel it too. And I think your friends could tell too, that's why they left."

"Jeff and Nick definitely could." Blaine acknowledged. "Wes was just really focused on Warbler business. I've never done this before, Kurt." Blaine admitted, shifting closer to Kurt, and putting his hand on Kurt's knee. "I've never been anyone's boyfriend. But I'm willing to try with you."

Kurt smiled. "I've never done this either. But Blaine, you aren't just anyone, you are my mate. The person I will spend eternity with."

Blaine leaned in closer to Kurt, and suddenly their lips were touching, and they were kissing. Kurt gasped into the kiss and wrapped his hands around the back of Blaine's head. He had never been kissed before, but with Blaine, it felt right. After what seemed like an eternity, the two boys broke apart, gasping for air.

Blaine stole a couple more kisses. "My mate." He exclaimed triumphantly, making Kurt giggle.

"We should probably thank Nick and Jeff." Kurt pointed out. "They did make sure we had alone time."

"Damn right we did!" Jeff exclaimed, bouncing in with Nick behind him.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Does he have an off switch?"

"Unfortunately not." Blaine sighed.

Jeff pouted. "You love me. I make life interesting."

"Kurt, what's your coven like?" Blaine asked, ignoring Jeff.

Kurt sighed. "I don't have one."

The three vampires' heads snapped to Kurt, shocked. "What do you mean you don't have a coven?" Nick asked, confused. "Every vampire has a coven. You're a born vampire, right?"

"I'm a born vampire." Kurt confirmed. "But my dad isn't. My mom met him when they were seventeen. Unfortunately, her parents didn't like that her mate was human, and after she turned him, they disowned her, so they went to live with my dad's parents. My grandparents are great, and they accept me, but at the end of the day, they're human. My best friend Mercedes is a vampire, and I've met her coven, but that's the only coven I've ever met. Lima isn't a welcoming place for vampires, or anyone who is different. McKinley even has a vampire hunting club. Mercedes and I's other best friend, Rachel, keeps trying to get us to join, since all our friends are in it. Obviously, we can't tell her the real reason. But, I do understand how the vampire government works, with the North American coven and all that."

The three vampires looked at Kurt, wide-eyed. "Wow Kurt, that's a lot." Blaine said, shocked. "But, there's something about my coven you should know. My dad is the High Vampire of the North American Coven."

"You're serious?" Kurt asked, shocked. Blaine nodded. "Woah. You're going to be High Vampire one day, and I'm your mate."

"That doesn't scare you off?" Blaine asked, concerned. "Do you still want to be with me?"

Kurt chuckled. "It's going to take a lot more than learning you're going to be king one day to scare me off, babe. I'm your mate."

"Yay!" Jeff cheered, jumping up. "We're going to be cousins!"

Kurt looked at him oddly. "What do you mean?"

"Jeff, Wes, and David are all my cousins." Blaine explained. "Nick isn't, but he grew up with us, and is Jeff's mate, so he might as well be."

Nick sighed. "This isn't a story I tell to people when I first meet them, but you're going to be family, so you deserve to know. When I was five, my parents and brother were brutally murdered by humans. My mom had me hide under the floor boards, so the humans didn't know I was there. Blaine's dad, Devon, found me and took me home. I met Jeff there. Neither of us recognized the mating bond, we were too young and just thought we were best friends, but the adults did. I don't remember my real family that much, and the Andersons are like family to me."

"I'm so sorry about what happened to your family, Nick." Kurt said, sadly. "I know what it's like to lose a parent."

Nick waved it off. "It's fine, Kurt. It was a long time ago. Like I said, the Andersons are my family now."

The door banged open, and Wes ran in and collapsed on the ground. David followed him, shaking his head.

"We talked to Thad, Kurt." Wes said, sitting up. "You have an audition on Monday after school." He looked at Blaine and Kurt who were sitting close together with their hands interlocked. "Did I miss something?"

Blaine chuckled. "Kurt is my mate, Wes."

"Welcome to the family Kurt." Wes said, grinning. "But don't think I'll favor you in the Warblers because you're my cousin now."

Kurt waved it off. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

"So how did this happen?" David asked, curious.

Jeff collapsed dramatically. "It was so romantic. They looked at each other and just knew. Nick and I left, to give the two lovebirds some privacy. After that," he shrugged. "Vampires have very good hearing."

Kurt dropped his head into his hands in embarrassment, and Blaine whacked Jeff on the back of the head.

"Nick! Blaine's abusing me!" He complained, sprawling across Nick's lap.

"Then stop annoying him." Nick said, rolling his eyes and pushing Jeff off.

Blaine shook his head. "How am I related to you?"

"Why Blainers," Jeff said, sitting up and smirking. "I didn't think I had to explain how babies are made to you."

Blaine tossed a pillow at his cousin, hitting him directly in the face. "Not like that, idiot." He stood up and pulled Kurt up with him. "Let's leave the idiots and go on a tour of the school."

"Okay." Kurt agreed, smiling, excited to spend time with his mate.

"Use protection!" Jeff yelled as they walked out the door, causing Blaine to flip him off.

Blaine rolled his eyes at his cousin's antics. "I love them, but sometimes they're insane. I did lie though." Blaine admitted, as they walked hand in hand through the corridors. "I didn't really want to give you a tour of the school. I want to just spend time with you, without my cousins." Blaine said, giving him puppy eyes.

"You're adorable." Kurt chuckled and gave Blaine a peck on the lips. "I want to spend time with you too. How about we go to Jeff and I's dorm room, and we can cuddle and watch a movie, maybe make out."

Blaine grinned. "That sounds amazing."

Kurt and Blaine turned back around and ran down the hallway, giggling. They reached the door and Kurt opened it, pulling Blaine in with him.

"What movie do you want to watch?" Blaine asked, jumping onto Kurt's bed and smiling up adoringly at him.

Kurt searched around in his bookshelf, before turning around with a DVD in his hand. "How do you feel about _Moulin Rouge_?"

"I love _Moulin Rouge_!" Blaine exclaimed, grinning.

Kurt put the DVD in and hopped onto the bed, crawling into Blaine's arms. Blaine turned around and wrapped his arms around Kurt, becoming the big spoon, and rested his head on Kurt's shoulder. "This is nice." He smiled contently.

"Hmm." Kurt hummed in agreement and settled into Blaine's comforting hold.

They lasted about half an hour before hormones took over. Blaine's breath ghosted down the back of Kurt's neck, as he began to press kisses into the back of it. Kurt rolled over, so he was facing Blaine, before catching his lips in a searing kiss, causing Blaine to moan into it and wrap his arms around Kurt's waist. Kurt rolled them over so he was on top, straddling Blaine and sucked at his pulse point, causing Blaine to tip his head back and moan. Blaine wound his fingers through Kurt's hair and pulled them closer, sucking on Kurt's bottom lip, until he opened his mouth, so Blaine could insert his tongue and explore the inside of Kurt's mouth. After a few seconds, they broke apart.

"We should probably cool off." Kurt suggested, getting off Blaine and crawking into his embrace again. "I want to go all the way with you, eventually." Kurt said, turning to face him. "But, I'm not ready yet. You're my first relationship."

Blaine gave Kurt a kiss on the nose. "We'll take this slow, okay. We have all of eternity to spend together, and I'm not ready to go all the way either. I've never been in a relationship either. But, I am content to continue cuddling you."

"Hmm." Kurt hummed in agreement, cuddling closer to Blaine, before slowly drifting off to sleep in his mate's arms.

* * *

Several hours later, Nick and Jeff headed down the hallway towards Kurt and Jeff's dorm room, their hands swinging between them.

"I wonder where Kurt and Blaine are." Nick said, curious.

Jeff shrugged, swinging their hands in between them. "I'm sure they're fine."

The two vampires stopped outside the dorm room, and Nick opened the door, peeking in, before turning to Jeff, a smile on his face. "Aww, look at them."

Jeff peeked in to see Kurt and Blaine curled up on Kurt's bed, Blaine spooning Kurt as the credits played. Both boys had smiles of contentment on their faces as they slept. Jeff gently closed the door and turned to his mate. "Let's go bother Wes and David. They're too adorable to wake."

* * *

When Kurt woke up, it was dark outside and there was no sign of Nick and Jeff anywhere. Blinking the sleep from his eyes, he started to sit up, smiling as he felt Blaine tug him closer. After a couple of seconds, Blaine's eyes blinked open, the hazel orbs staring back at Kurt.

"What time is it?" He asked, sleepily, sitting up.

Reaching over to the night stand, Kurt grabbed his phone off of it, flipping it on, and blinking at the time. "It's six." He informed Blaine.

"We should probably head down to the common room." Blaine said, climbing out of bed and slipping his loafers on. "I'm sure all the Warblers will want to meet you. Especially since you are most likely going to be a Warbler."

Slipping on his own boots, Kurt smiled at his mate. "Then let's go see them."


	2. Meet the Warblers

Slipping out of Kurt's dorm room, the two new mates made their way down the hallway, holding hands. Blaine led Kurt through the winding hallways of Dalton, towards Warbler Hall, unable to keep the smile off of his face. Finally, they stopped in front of a set of large, oak doors.

"Welcome to Warbler Hall." Blaine said, pushing the doors open and leading Kurt inside.

The room was large, with high ceilings and an oak floor. The far wall was filled with windows, which looked out onto the large courtyard below. In the front of the room, sat a large wooden table, with bookshelves behind it and three chairs. Scattered around the room were couches, along with tables and chairs. And it was filled with about twenty vampires, sitting around and talking, all of whom turned around when the door closed behind them.

"Everyone, this is Kurt Hummel, he's going to try out for the Warblers." Blaine introduced. "And, he's my mate."

The entire room broke into pandemonium at Blaine's confession. The Warblers all shot up from their seats, congratulating Blaine and patting him on the back. Wes, David, Jeff, and Nick, who Kurt hadn't noticed previously, came over and stood by him.

"So Kurt," one of the vampires said, coming over. He was tall, with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. "What is your range?"

Kurt smiled at him. "Countertenor."

"We haven't had a countertenor in twenty years!" Another tall vampire with black hair, green eyes, olive skin, and a prominent Italian accent exclaimed.

A short blonde vampire with brown eyes chuckled. "I take it Wes freaked out when he heard?"

"Yep," Blaine said, chuckling. "He ran from the room, dragging David, to go find Thad."

Wes pouted. "I'm sorry that I'm passionate about the Warblers, _Blaine_."

"We should probably introduce everyone." Nick suggested. "I bet Kurt is extremely confused."

A short brunette vampire with glasses stood up. "I'm Thad." He introduced himself. "I'm the third member of the council and I love to read.

"I'm Trent." An even shorter brunette vampire said, waving. "I'm a geek and Thad's best friend." He said, bumping the other vampire.

Two twins with bright red hair and twinkling, emerald green eyes shot up, grinning. "We're Luke and Liam." They chorused, making no attempt to differentiate who was who. "We're twins and we love to pull pranks.

"I'm Simon." A vampire with black hair and hazel eyes said, waving awkwardly. "I'm also a geek and Thad and Trent's other best friend, which _someone_ failed to mention." He said, glaring at the other vampire good naturally.

A tall, Latino vampire with black hair and a cross around his neck rolled his eyes. "I'm Raphael, and their fourth best friend, which someone _else_ failed to mention."

"Since those four seem to have finally all introduced themselves," A tall blonde with bright blue eyes and the stature of an athlete said. "I'm Ethan. I play basketball, football, soccer, field hockey, and lacrosse, but please do not consider me a jock. I don't like being lumped in with those Neanderthals, just because I like sports."

A short red headed vampire waved. "I'm Gideon. I'm an artist and if you want, I can paint you. I've done it for almost all of the Warblers."

"I'm Paul, Gideon's best friend." A short blonde with brown eyes introduced himself. "I'm very clumsy, if you can't tell." He said, gesturing to the bandaids littering his body. "So don't be surprised if you see me on the ground."

A tall vampire with black hair, green eyes, and olive skin waved from his seat on the couch. "I'm Francesco." He introduced himself, in a thick Italian accent. "I'm an Italian exchange student, which explains my accent. My English isn't always the best, so I apologize if I make a mistake in advance."

"We should probably go get dinner, now that everyone is introduced." David suggested, looking up at the clock. "It's almost six o'clock."

Grinning, the Warblers headed out of the room, bumping each other shoulders and turning down the hallway that would take them to the dining hall. Smiling, Blaine took Kurt's hand, and the two mates followed their friends down the hallway, Jeff and Nick behind them. The sixteen teenage vampires spilled into the dining hall, taking their normal table.

"So Kurt," Gideon said, as Kurt took a seat next to Blaine. "What school did you transfer from?"

Kurt turned to him. "McKinley High School. It's in Lima."

"McKinley? Isn't that where the New Directions are from?" Francesco asked.

Kurt nodded. "Yeah. I was a member."

"Lima? Don't they have a vampire hunting club?" Paul asked.

Wes turned to Kurt in shock. "Lima has a vampire hunting club?"

"They do." Kurt confirmed. "My friend Rachel would always try to convince me and my friend Mercedes, who's also a vampire, to join the club. We're running out of reasons to refuse."

Jeff wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulder, ignoring Blaine's glare for touching his mate. "Well, now you're away from all of that, and here with us!"

"Thanks Jeff." Kurt said, chuckling.

Jeff jumped up from his seat, causing Nick to shake his head. "Now come on, let's go get some dinner."

Shrugging, Kurt and Blaine stood up, the other Warblers doing the same, following Jeff across the dining hall, towards the buffet table littered with cups of different kinds of blood. Choosing his usual, a glass of B+, Kurt quickly paid for it, ignoring Blaine's protests to let him pay, and made his way back to the table, the other Warblers retaking their seats.

"So Kurt, do you have a song picked out for your audition on Monday?" Wes asked, as they all sipped their blood.

Kurt shook his head. "No, between everything that happened today, I haven't had a chance to look. But I'm sure I have something on my iPod. Besides, we did a lot of different performances at McKinley, I'm sure I have a backup performance. Normally, I would go to Rachel to ask her advice, with the amount of auditions she's done. But I can't tell her where I transferred to, and I know if I asked her, she would want to know."

"I'm sure you'll be amazing." Blaine assured him, laying his head down on Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt smiled gently down at him. "Honey, you haven't even heard me sing before."

"What was glee at McKinley like?" Gideon asked.

Kurt looked up at him. "Chaotic is the best way I can describe it. We hardly got anything done, because someone was always fighting over solos, Mr. Schue, our director, was stuck in the 80s and obsessed with Journey, and our set lists were always written the week before a competition. But somehow, we always did well. So, what are the Warblers like?" He asked nonchalantly, leaning back in his seat.

All the Warblers stared back in shock, at a complete loss for words. Finally, Simon broke the silence. "Well, the Warblers aren't like that."

"We're run by a council, and we all vote, so we don't have issues like arguing about solos or outdated music choices." David explained. "Though that isn't to say we aren't competitive, and Blaine is a little too obsessed with Katy Perry."

Blaine flipped him off. "Fuck you D."

"No, you have a mate now. Let Kurt fuck you if you're that horny." Wes commented, leaning back, causing the entire table to dissolve into laughter and Kurt to flush red with embarrassment.

Trent chuckled at Kurt's expression. "Let's not embarrass the newbie _too_ much right away." He suggested. "We want him to actually join the Warblers."

"The Warblers really are great." Ethan told Kurt. "No matter how much we tease each other, we are one big family."

Jeff smirked at Blaine. "And, it's nice to be rockstars. Isn't it?"

"I regret ever saying that." He groaned, dropping his face into his hands.

Kurt looked back and forth between the two of them. "Rockstars?" He questioned.

"I don't know what it was like at McKinley, but at Dalton, the Warblers are the most popular club in the school." Nick explained. "Our impromptu performances shut down the entire school, and everyone wants to be a Warbler."

Kurt stared at them, wide-eyed. "At McKinley, we got bullied for being in glee. We could hardly get the required twelve members to compete."

"I think you'll find that Dalton is soooo much better." Jeff told him, standing up. "Now, let's head back to the common room, since everyone is done with dinner. Are you going to join us? We usually watch movies in the common room and hang out." He asked Kurt, as he threw away his cup and headed out of the dining hall.

Kurt shook his head. "Normally, I would love to, but I still have to put away all my stuff and choose a song for my Warblers audition."

"We'll see you later Kurt!" The Warblers called, as they reached Thompson, and Kurt peeled away from them.

Heading up the spiral staircase, Kurt turned down the hallway, and entered his dorm room. Taking in the stack of boxes in the center of his room, Kurt knew he was in for a long night.

* * *

A couple hours later, Kurt was pulled away from the task at hand, by the ringing of his phone. Picking it up from his nightstand, and smiling at the flashing name " _Cedes_ ," he answered it, lifting the phone to his ear.

" _Hey Cedes!"_

_"Hey boo! How was your day?"_

Kurt jumped onto his bed. " _Good. I met the Warblers today. They are really nice. And the most amazing thing happened."_

_"What is it white boy? Don't leave me hanging."_

_"I met my mate."_

The phone was silent for the longest time, before screaming broke out, and Kurt had to hold the phone away from his ear to keep from going deaf. " _What happened?_ " She finally asked. " _How did you meet him? What's his name? What does he look like? I want to know everything."_

 _"Well,"_ Kurt said, settling back against the pillows. " _When I got here, I met my roommate, Jeff, and his mate Nick. The two of them are Warblers, and after hearing I was part of the New Directions,_ _they took me to meet Jeff's cousins, Wes and David, who are part of the Warblers' council. Their other cousin, Blaine, was in the room as well. We met each others' eyes and knew."_

Mercedes squealed in excitement. " _Oh boo! That's adorable. What does he look like? What's he like?"_

_"He's shorter than me, with curly black hair that he gels into submission. And he has the most expressive hazel eyes. He's so kind and sweet, and I finally know what people mean when they_ _talk about the mating bond."_

_"I'm so happy for you. I can't wait to meet him."_

_"How about you come up next weekend?"_ Kurt suggested. " _You can meet the Warblers too. They're amazing, and you can finally have some other teenage vampire friends, other than me."_

_"I'll have to talk to my mom, but I'm sure she'll say yes. I'll see you next weekend, boo. Bye!"_

_"Bye!"_

As the call ended, Kurt glanced around the room, which was still littered with all of his belongings, smiling at the thought of Mercedes coming the next weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering, and you've read my Love in the Time of War story, the OC's in this story are the same ones from the other story. They're going to be pretty much the same, but I hope to feature them more.


	3. Auditions

Monday morning, Kurt rolled out of his bed, as his alarm clock blared, smiling as he noticed Jeff, still fast asleep in his bed, one arm thrown over his shoulder.

Slipping quietly into his bathroom, he grabbed his new uniform from his closet and tugged it on, straightening his tie, before coifing his hair into its normal perfection, and performing a slightly more basic version of his moisturizing routine.

As he exited the bathroom, Jeff was sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "Before breakfast, we all go down to the common room." Jeff told him. "Once everyone is there, we go down to the dining hall."

Jeff got up off his bed, heading into the bathroom to get changed himself, as Kurt left the dorm room, heading down the staircase, towards where the common room was.

As he entered the room, Blaine, Nick, David, Gideon, Ethan, Luke, Liam, Simon, and Thad, who were sitting around on the couches, all looked up as he entered. Making his way over to where Blaine was, he took a seat next to his mate.

"Are you ready for today, Kurt?" Simon asked.

Kurt nodded. "I'm excited to be in a school where people actually pay attention in class, and want to learn."

"Was it not like that at your old school?" Gideon asked, confused.

Kurt shook his head. "No, people wouldn't pay attention, and were always super disruptive and rude. Not that you really needed to pay attention anyway, since the classes were super easy."

"Most public schools are like that." Blaine explained. "McKinley is not an exception."

Nick nodded. "We're all extremely lucky to go to a private school like Dalton."

Just then, the sound of footsteps echoed on the staircase, pulling them out of their conversation. A few seconds later, Jeff, Wes, Raphael, Trent, Paul, and Francesco all came around the corner.

"Now that we're all here," David said, standing up. "Let's all go to the dining hall for breakfast."

The vampires headed out of the common room, Jeff skipping over to Nick, and turned down the hallway to the dining hall. Placing their bags down at their table, they made their way over to where the cups of blood were, grabbing their usuals and paying for them, before heading back to the table and sitting down.

"What is your first hour class Kurt?" Trent asked, as they all sipped their blood.

Setting down his cup on the table, Kurt reached into his messenger bag, pulling out a small slip of paper, which he unfolded. "I have English first hour with Mrs. Smith." He read off of the paper.

"She's a good teacher." Paul told him. "I'm in the class, along with Gideon, Wes, Luke, Liam, and Jeff, so you won't be alone."

Jeff leaned over Kurt's shoulder, reading the schedule that Kurt was holding. "It looks like you have someone in each of your classes, so you won't be alone. I have a feeling that they scheduled it that way on purpose."

"We'll make sure you know what you're doing." Simon promised, smiling.

The twins grinned. "Of course, Kurtie."

"You don't,"

"Have to worry,"

"About anything!" They chorused.

Kurt looked around the table, smiling. A week ago, he didn't have anyone who would do anything like these boys had done in the past three days, with the exception of Mercedes. The New Directions were nice enough, and he had fun with them, but they were always trying to get him to join the Lima Vampire Hunting Club, especially Rachel.

"We should probably start cleaning up." Wes suggested, glancing up at the clock on the wall. "The bell is going to ring in five minutes."

Grabbing his trash off of the table, and slinging his messenger bag over his shoulder, Kurt tossed his trash in the trash can, before making his way over to where the Warblers were.

"I'll see you after class." Blaine told him, placing a quick kiss on Kurt's cheek, before following David, Nick, Simon, Raphael, Francesco, Ethan, Trent, and Thad down the hallways towards their math class.

Jeff slung his arm around Kurt's shoulder, leading him down the hallway towards their class, Paul, Gideon, Luke, Liam, and Wes following. "Let's head to our class." He said. "One of the few things Dalton is actually strict about is tardiness." Jeff explained. "And we don't want you to be tardy on your first day of school."

The seven vampires made their way down the hallway, stopping outside Room 207. Jeff pulled the door open, stepping aside so the others could head inside. Mrs. Smith, who was a middle-aged vampress of average height, with shoulder length, straight, dirty blonde hair and green eyes, looked up when they entered.

"You must be Kurt." She addressed him. "I'm Mrs. Smith. You can take a seat next to Jeff, since it seems that you already know him."

Jeff beckoned Kurt to follow him, and the two vampires took a seat in the row at the back of the room, directly behind Wes and another vampire that Kurt hadn't met yet.

Setting his messenger bag down on the floor next to him, Kurt pulled out his laptop, along with an empty notebook and a pencil, before turning to Jeff.

"We're reading _Invisible Man_ right now." Jeff explained, sliding the book in between the two desks. "You can borrow mine, until you get your own copy."

Mrs. Smith crossed the front of the room, shutting the door as the bell rang, signaling the start of class. "Okay," she said, taking a seat on the front of her desk. "Today, we're going to discuss what happened in chapters thirteen through seventeen, which you should have read for homework. Kurt, I'm not going to expect you to know this. But, the test is in two weeks, so I expect you to be caught up by then." She said, turning to Kurt. "Now, who wants to describe what happened in these chapters?" She asked, turning to the class.

Looking around the room, Kurt was happy to see that everyone was paying attention, raising their hand to comment, or dutifully taking notes. If this was McKinley, people would have been talking, texting, throwing paper airplanes, and the stoners would be smoking in the back, all while the teacher would be trying in vain to get the class to listen to them. But this wasn't McKinley, this was Dalton, where people actually cared about their education. With that thought in mind, Kurt leaned back in his chair, watching the discussion, and smiling

* * *

"What did you think?" Jeff asked, thirty minutes later, as they exited Mrs. Smith's room, and merged into the busy hallway.

Kurt turned to him as they headed down the hallway. "It was amazing. Everyone was actually paying attention, and no one was disruptive. I could get used to this." Suddenly, he stopped in the middle of the hallway. "I have no idea where I'm going." Kurt realized.

"What class do you have next?" Jeff asked, as Kurt pulled his schedule out of his messenger bag.

Unfolding the slightly crumbled piece of paper, he read off of it. "Next hour, I have American History with Mrs. Youngerman."

"It's this way." Jeff told him, leading him down the hallway. "I have Government with Mr. Barnes the next room over. I know Blaine and David are in that class, and there may be other Warblers too."

The two vampires arrived at their respective classrooms, separating as Kurt headed into his classroom. As he entered the room, Mrs. Youngerman, a young vampress of average height, with shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes, looked up when he entered.

"You must be Kurt." She commented. "You can take a seat wherever you like."

Spotting David and Blaine near the center of the room, Kurt headed back towards them, grinning. Smiling at him, David slid over to the open seat, leaving the seat in the center, next to Blaine, for Kurt.

"How was your first hour?" Blaine asked, as Kurt sat down his messenger bag on the ground and slid into the chair.

Pulling out his laptop, notebook, and a pencil, Kurt turned to Blaine, smiling. "It was great. Jeff was really helpful. And everyone actually paid attention."

"Do I have to worry about you falling in love with Jeff?" Blaine asked, teasingly.

Kurt shook his head, chuckling. "No. Jeff is too in love with Nick anyway. They're too adorable to break up."

"Well, that's good. Because there is someone else who really likes you." Blaine said, sighing.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Who's that?"

"He's shorter that you, with curly black hair, and hazel eyes." Blaine described.

Kurt giggled. "Hmm, I wonder who that is."

David dramatically sighed from his seat next to the two of them. "You know? Sometimes I think they forgot I'm here. I wish Wes was here, he would understand the pain I'm going through."

"A little dramatic, aren't we D?" Blaine asked, leaning around Kurt.

David glared at him. "Hush you. When I finally get my mate, you'll understand what I'm going through."

"Okay everyone, settle down." Ms. Youngerman said, as the bell rang. "Today, we're going to talk about The War of 1812."

* * *

Much of Kurt's classes ran the same way as the first one, and hours later, he found himself finally done with school.

"Are you ready for your audition?" Nick asked, at the end of seventh hour, as the two of them, along with Simon, Gideon, Wes, and Ethan left their last class and headed over to Warblers Hall.

Kurt nodded. "I am. Am I the only one who's auditioning?"

"You are." Wes confirmed. "We normally hold auditions at the beginning of the year, but you're an exception since you're a transfer and were apart of a show choir previously."

The six vampires arrived outside of Warblers Hall, and Nick turned to Kurt. "You can stay out here for a little bit, and someone will be sent out to get you when we're ready." He told him.

Nick followed the other five vampires into Warblers Hall, leaving Kurt alone in the hallway. Sitting down in a chair, next to a window overlooking the courtyard, Kurt ran his song over and over again in his head. Although this was by no means his first audition, somehow Kurt was more nervous for this one, then any other. All the Warblers were so convinced that he was going to make it in, and Kurt didn't want to let any of them down, especially Blaine.

The door to Warblers Hall opened, jarring Kurt out of his thoughts, and Raphael poked his head outside. "You can come in now." He told the other boy.

Kurt stood up from his chair and followed Raphael into Warblers Hall. Inside, all of the Warblers were seated at the various couches and chairs, with the exception of Wes, David, and Thad, who had taken their seats at the long table in the front, as the Warblers' council. Jeff, who was seated on a couch in between Nick and Blaine, flashed Kurt a thumbs up when he walked by.

"You can start when you're ready Kurt." Wes told him, when he reached the front of the room.

Nodding, Kurt opened his mouth, and sang.

**Leaves and the rain falling outside**   
**Taxi waited in the street**   
**Gave you my keys, told you I'd try**   
**But we both knew better didn't we?**   
**I made my way to JFK in world record time**   
**Hoping I would miss the flight**

**You and I were fighting sleep**   
**Beautiful wasted promises we promised to keep**   
**At least 'till we said goodbye**   
**Sometimes you're still mine**   
**Between the lines of the Sunday New York Times**

**You were the saint, I was the liar**   
**At least that's how I remember it**   
**Left all our dreams, all our desires**   
**On the steps of your apartment**   
**The Brooklyn bridge, your olive skin**   
**Framed in black and white**   
**I miss how simple love could be**

**When you and I were fighting sleep**   
**Beautiful wasted promises we promised to keep**   
**At least 'till we said goodbye**   
**Sometimes you're still mine**   
**Between the lines of the Sunday New York Times**

**Running wild down St. Marks**   
**Raw and breathless in your arms**   
**Jumping trains to the park**   
**When the world was ours**

**When you and I were fighting sleep**   
**Under the blankets promises we promised to keep**   
**At least 'till we said goodbye**   
**Sometimes you're still mine**   
**Between the lines of the Sunday New York Times.**

The entire room was dead silent for a couple of seconds, before it exploded into thunderous applause, and all the Warblers jumped up, Blaine being the first.

After a few seconds, Wes smacked his gavel against the table, effectively silencing the Warblers. "All in favor of Kurt joining the Warblers?" He asked.

The result was unanimous. All of the Warblers' hands shot up into the air immediately, the twins raising both of their hands. Blaine caught Kurt's eye from across the room, grinning.

"I think the answer is obvious." Wes said, smiling. "Kurt, welcome to the Warblers." He congratulated, banging his gavel down.

As soon as the gavel sounded, all of the Warblers shot up out of their seats. Blaine darted across the room, wrapping Kurt in a tight hug, who squeaked in surprise.

"I'm so proud of you." Blaine whispered, before capturing Kurt's lips in a gentle kiss. Kurt sighed into the kiss, softly kissing him back.

Jeff, who was standing nearby, cleared his throat, causing both vampires to spring apart. "Not that this isn't sweet," he commented. "But some of us want to congratulate Kurt too."

"You're lucky I like you." Blaine told him, stepping aside so Jeff could congratulate Kurt.

As all the Warblers swarmed Kurt, congratulating and hugging him, his heart threatened to burst from happiness. He had never encountered males who weren't afraid of touching him, except his dad, for fear of catching "the gay". Even the New Directions' boys, for all of their open mindedness these days, were afraid to touch him. But these boys didn't care, and were completely comfortable with hugging him.

"Since that's all we have for today's practice," David said, once everyone had finished congratulating Kurt. "Let's head to the common room."

As the Warblers filed out of Warblers Hall, Blaine took Kurt's hand in his. "You were amazing." He told him sincerely.

"Thank you." Kurt said, blushing. "It's nice to hear someone say that. At McKinley, it was always the 'Finn and Rachel Show', and the rest of us just got pushed to the back."

Wes, who was walking in front of the two of them, turned around in shock, his jaw dropping. "But how? You're an amazing singer, Kurt, and a countertenor to top it all off."

"Believe me, I know." Kurt acknowledged. "The New Directions would do so much better if they used all the talent they have. Everyone in that room is talented in their own right. But unfortunately, Mr. Schue likes to play favorites, and I don't think that will ever change. That reminds me," he said, as they all entered the common room. "My best friend Mercedes, who's also a vampire, and a member of the New Directions, wants to meet all of you, especially Blaine. Are you okay with her coming over next weekend?"

Kurt was met with a chorus of resounding "Yes!" and "Of course!"

Grinning, Kurt sat down on one of the couches. "I'll let her know tonight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs Used:  
> Sunday New York Times: Matt Nathanson


	4. Mercedes and the Warblers

_Five days later..._

Mercedes pulled up outside Dalton's large, iron gates, and rang the bell to be let inside. She could have flown here, but due to the recent string of vampire disappearances, that were almost certainly linked to the various vampire hunting clubs, her mom thought it would be better if she drove. A couple of seconds later, the guard house window opened, and a young vampire with dark brown hair and green eyes stuck his head out.

"Are you Mercedes Jones?" He asked her.

Mercedes nodded. "I am."

"I was told to expect you." He informed her. "When you go down this road, park in the first parking lot you see. That's Thompson House's parking lot. Your friends should be out there to meet you." He instructed her.

He disappeared back into the guard house, and a few seconds later, the gate opened. Mercedes drove down the winding road, lined with gardens and shrubs, pulling up to the first parking lot she saw. Standing on the sidewalk in front of the large, ivy covered, dorm building, was Kurt, holding hands with a curly, black-haired, hazel eyed boy, whom Mercedes assumed was Blaine, along with four other boys standing around them. Parking her car, Mercedes exited it and walked over to the six vampires.

"Cedes!" Kurt cried, letting go of Blaine's hand, and pulled his best friend into a tight hug. "I missed you."

Mercedes hugged him back. "I missed you too, boo. But aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" She asked, pulling back slightly.

Separating himself from Mercedes, Kurt gestured to each of the vampires behind him in turn. "Mercedes, meet Jeff, Nick, Wes, David, and Blaine. Everyone this is Mercedes."

"I've heard a lot about you." Blaine said, stepping foreword and sticking out his hand for Mercedes to shake.

Shaking it back, she smiled at him. "Likewise."

"Why don't we head inside?" Kurt suggested. "The rest of the Warblers are waiting in the common room."

Kurt interlaced his fingers with Blaine, Nick and Jeff behind them doing the same thing. Together, the seven teenage vampires headed into Thompson.

As they walked into the building, Mercedes looked around in shock, before turning to Kurt. "This place is amazing, I can't believe you live here."

"Dalton is a really old school." Wes explained. "There's a lot of old graduates who come from old money, and they love to donate to their alma matter."

The group headed into the common room, and the rest of the Warblers, who were sitting around, looked up when they entered. "Everyone, meet Mercedes." Kurt said, gesturing to his best friend. "Mercedes, meet the Warblers."

Luke and Liam bounced up, both with smiles on their faces, like two veritable twin angels. "Good afternoon, Mercedes." They greeted in sync.

"I'm Liam." Liam introduced, bouncing up and down.

Luke grinned. "And I'm Luke."

"You two better not try anything." Kurt said, narrowing his eyes at them.

"Who us?" They asked in sync, blinking innocently. "We would never do anything. Why do you think that?"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Well, you've met Luke and Liam."

"Well, it is nice to meet you." Mercedes said, laughing.

Paul stood up from his seat on the couch next to Gideon, nearly tripping over his feet, as per normal, as he headed up towards the front of the room to say hello to Mercedes.

"Are you okay?" Mercedes asked, concerned, as Paul stumbled towards her.

Paul waved it off. "I'm fine. I do this all the time."

"He's not wrong." David nodded sagely. "This is a very common occurrence."

Francesco left his chair, a lot more balanced then Paul, and walked towards the front of the room, softly placing a kiss on Mercedes' knuckles, who blushed in response. "Ciao, bella." He greeted. "Welcome to Dalton. I'm Francesco."

"Why thank you." Mercedes said, still blushing.

Kurt stepped foreword, jokingly pushing Francesco out of the way. "Well Francesco, be careful. I don't think Cedes can blush anymore."

"Do you want me to test that?" Raphael asked, jokingly.

Sighing, Kurt turned to them. "Do you all want to introduce yourselves, or do I have to do that?"

"Now, now Hummel. There's no need to threaten." Trent teased, standing up and turning to Mercedes. "I'm Trent. I'm a geek and a nerd, and Thad, Simon, and Raphael's best friend, since I know they will kill me if I don't mention that."

Simon stood up. "It's not that we'll kill you, it's just that we don't like having one of us mentioned, and not the others." He corrected Trent, before turning back to Mercedes. "I'm Simon."

"And I'm Gideon." Gideon introduced, his thick Southern accent prominent, looking up from the drawing of Francesco that he was currently sketching. "I'm the artist of the group, and Paul's best friend. If you ever want a drawing done, just ask. I've done the majority of the Warblers already."

Thad waved, looking up from a stack of sheet music that the council was considering for their next number. "I'm Thad. I like to read and I'm the third member of the Warblers' council, after those two." He said, pointing to Wes and David.

"Warblers' council?" Mercedes asked, confused, turning to Kurt.

Kurt nodded. "The Warblers have a council that's composed of Wes, David, and Thad, instead of a director. We're completely student run, and it actually works out really well."

"We don't have the problems that Kurt said you have at McKinley, like fighting over solos or outdated music, since we all vote on everything." Blaine explained. "The administration likes it, since they view it as teaching leadership, and we like it, since it allows us to run the Warblers the way we like. It's been like that since the Warblers were founded, one thousand years ago."

Mercedes looked at them, surprised. "That's actually a really smart idea. Rachel would kill me if she knew I told you this, but part of the New Directions' problem is that they don't listen to each other. Santana, Tina, and Quinn are all talented singers, and Brittany and Mike are amazing dancers, but instead we're stuck with Rachel and Finn as leads, when Rachel isn't anymore talented then the others in that group, and Finn can't dance for shit."

"She's selling herself short." Kurt said, elbowing Mercedes. "Cedes is easily more talented then Rachel. I do like Rachel, but someone needs to knock her off her high horse, since she's not the most talented person in that room, like she believes she is."

Ethan waved from his spot on the floor, in front of the couch that Gideon and Paul were sitting on. "I'm Ethan. I'm an athlete, but please do not call me a jock. That would imply I'm a sexist, racist, homophobic buffoon, and I don't like to associate myself with that stereotype."

"Believe me, you're nothing like the jocks at McKinley." Kurt acknowledged. "I've dealt with those people before, and no one at Dalton is remotely like them."

Mercedes wistfully sighed. "White boy, you're lucky. I would love to go to a place like this. Unfortunately, Willow Academy is way too expensive, otherwise I would go there."

"Why don't we head to the dining hall?" Nick suggested. "Mercedes has met all the Warblers, and it's getting close to lunch time."

Nodding in agreement, the rest of the Warblers who were still sitting down, stood up. As the Warblers left the common room, Mercedes fell into step with Blaine and Kurt.

"What's mealtime at Dalton like?" She asked the two of them.

Kurt turned to her. "It really depends on the meal, and what day it is. On the weekends, there are a lot less people, because the day students aren't here, and some students go out to eat, or home for the weekend."

"Meals are a lot of fun." Blaine told her. "All the Warblers sit at one table, and the dining hall has every type of blood you could want, along with other food if you want it."

Kurt grinned at the two of them. "I have an idea that I want to try out. If it works, this will be funny."

"What are you going to do?" Mercedes asked.

Kurt smiled. "You'll see." He commented mysteriously.

The group entered the dining hall, making a beeline for their usual table, and sitting down, Nick pulling an extra chair over from a nearby table for Mercedes. Placing his bag down at his normal seat, Kurt turned to the Warblers and Mercedes. "I'll be back in a second." He told them.

Walking over to the buffet, he bypassed the cups of blood, instead heading towards where the human food was. Removing a small pouch from his pocket, Kurt grabbed grapes from the buffet, filling the pouch, before replacing it in his pocket, and heading back to the table.

"What did you do?" Blaine asked, as Kurt approached the table.

Sitting down in his seat, Kurt turned to his mate. "Just wait and see." He whispered. "Hopefully you won't have to wait too long."

"I should be done with my drawing of Francesco by tonight." Gideon informed them. "Who wants to be drawn next?"

Jeff bounced up and down in his seat in excitement. "Oh, oh I know. How about you draw Kurt? Just give him a Vogue magazine and he'll be fine for hours." He suggested.

Shaking his head, Kurt pulled a grape out of his pouch, and with a flick of his hand, launched it across the table, hitting Jeff squarely in the forehead.

"What was that for?" Jeff asked, shocked, whipping around to stare at Kurt.

Kurt shrugged. "Well, I can't really carry around pillows, which would be ideal, since it's a little impractical, grapes are the next best option to throw at you when you're being annoying."

Blaine high-fived Kurt under the table, leaning over to speak to his mate. "Was that your idea?"

"Uh huh." Kurt nodded.

Across the table, Mercedes giggled as she watched all the events unfold in front of her.

"Kurt, you have an amazing aim!" Wes gushed. "Have you ever tried archery?"

Kurt shook his head. "No. I never saw any need to."

"You should." David encouraged. "We all learn some kind of weapon, in case one of the vampire hunting clubs comes after us. You would be a great sniper."

Kurt nodded. "I'll think about it."

"Unfortunately, I have to get going." Mercedes said, sadly, looking up at the clock. "It's going to take me two hours to get back to Lima, and mom wants me home for dinner."

Standing up from his seat, Kurt headed around the table, wrapping her in a hug. "I'll miss you." He whispered in her ear.

"I'll miss you too." She whispered back. "Come back to Lima soon."

Kurt pulled back slightly, looking Mercedes in the eye. "I will." He promised her.

"I'll see you boys later." She told the Warblers, picking up her bag from the floor next to her chair.

The Warblers waved goodbye to the vampress as she walked out of the dining hall. As soon as she was gone, Gideon turned to Kurt. "I like her."

Kurt smiled. "I'm glad."


	5. Sectionals

_One month later..._

Kurt entered Warblers Hall for practice that day, taking a seat next to Blaine on the couch, his mate wrapping his arm around Kurt's waist. The two mates had gotten extremely close over the past month, having gone on many dates, and Kurt knew he was close to going all the way with the other vampire.

"Now that everyone is here, we'll start." Wes said, banging his gavel on the table to get everyone's attention. "As you all know, Sectionals is in a week. So I expect you all to be perfect when we practice today, if we have any chance of beating the Swallows and the Rays." Wes finished, banging his gavel down.

Blaine pulled Kurt up from the couch they were sitting on, and the two mates hurried into their formation, Blaine taking his spot in the front as lead soloist, with Kurt just behind him, next to Wes. Flashing one last smile at his mate, Blaine started practice.

* * *

"Hey David!" Kurt called, running after the other vampire, as soon as practice was over.

David slowed down, waiting for the other boy to catch up with him. "What is it Kurt?"

"I thought about what you said last month, when Cedes came to visit." Kurt told him, falling into step. "I think I'd like to learn archery."

David grinned. "That's great. We always practice Friday night, after dinner. Come to my room tomorrow night, and I'll show you where our practice is."

"What was that about?" Blaine asked, coming up behind Kurt, as David ran off to go talk to Wes about Warbler council stuff.

Kurt smiled at his mate, linking his fingers with Blaine's. "I'm going to take up archery. I came to tell David that, since he was the one who suggested it when Cedes came to visit."

"That's great, Kurt." Blaine said, grinning. "We can train together."

Kurt raised his eyebrow. "Oh, and what weapon do you use?"

"I use a dagger." Blaine told him. "Occasionally, a metal bat."

Grabbing Blaine's hand and dragging him towards the dorm room, Kurt looked back at his mate. "Let's go to my room. Jeff's not going to be back for a while, he's with Nick."

"Oh? And what do you have in mind?" Blaine asked.

Kurt smirked. "You'll see."

Arriving outside Jeff and Kurt's dorm room, Kurt briefly let go of Blaine's hand, so he could pull his keys out of his pocket, and unlock the door. Dragging his mate into the room, and slamming the door shut behind them, Kurt pushed him up against the door, laying frantic kisses on his mouth.

"What's... this... about... Kurt..." Blaine gasped out, between breaths.

Pulling back, Kurt smiled at him. "I love you, and I'm ready to go further. Not all the way yet, but soon."

Smirking, Kurt reattached himself to Blaine's lips, and fisted his hand in Blaine's shirt, pushing him back until the back of his knees hit Kurt's bed, and he fell onto it. Straddling his mate, Kurt laid kisses down his chest, latching his mouth onto Blaine's pulse point.

"Please, Kurt..." Blaine gasped out, his hands flying up to wrap in Kurt's hair. "I need more."

Smirking, Kurt deftly began to unbutton Blaine's shirt, placing kisses down each expanse of skin that was revealed. Trailing his lips down Blaine's chest, Kurt's hand reached the zipper of his pants, slowly pulling it down, and watching Blaine's eyes for signs of hesitation the entire time, but there were none.

"Here," Blaine said, slightly sitting up. "Let me take off your shirt."

Hooking his fingers under Kurt's shirt, Blaine pulled it off, quickly discarding it somewhere on the ground nearby. Placing kisses up and down Kurt's chest, his hands found Kurt's zipper, pulling it down.

Locking eyes with each other, both vampires pulled their pants down, discarding them somewhere on the floor, leaving them in just their boxers.

Pulling Kurt into his arms, Blaine smiled down at him. "You're so beautiful." He murmured.

"So are you." Kurt told him, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. "Let me make you feel good."

Hooking his fingers in Blaine's boxers, Kurt pulled them down, releasing his thick cock for the first time. Wrapping his hand around Blaine's leaking cock, Kurt began to stroke it for the first time, eliciting a deep moan from his mate. The two fell into a rhythm, Kurt stroking Blaine's dick at different pressures and speeds, building him slowly up to his release.

"Kurt... I'm going to..." Blaine gasped out.

Kurt smirked, and began stroking him harder and faster, and finally, Blaine came with a cry of pleasure, sinking his fangs into Kurt's shoulder. He began to drink, eliciting moans from Kurt, who felt himself getting harder.

Grabbing his own cock, Kurt began to stroke himself, craving his release. But he had hardly stroked himself two or three times, when he felt Blaine smack his hand away, and begin stroking him, himself. The two mates rocked together, the only sound in the room being Kurt's moans, as the pleasure from Blaine stroking him and drinking his blood brought him closer to release.

With one final cry of pleasure, Kurt came, sinking his fangs into Blaine's neck, and beginning to drink as his body spasmed. Blaine pulled his fangs out of Kurt's shoulder, stroking his hair as he drank, and letting out small, little moans. Finally, with a "pop!" Kurt pulled his fangs out of Blaine's neck and collapsed in his mate's arms, spent.

"That was amazing." Blaine said, stroking Kurt's tussled hair and placing a gentle kiss on his forehead.

Kurt smiled up at him, his glazed eyes bright. "It was. And even though I'm not ready to go all the way with you just yet, I'm glad I got to share this with you."

Cuddling up to his mate, Kurt fell into a peaceful slumber in Blaine's arms.

* * *

_One week later..._

"Come on," Kurt called, pulling Blaine out of his and Nick's shared room, and tugging him down the hallway. "We don't want to be late."

Blaine chuckled, his laughter ringing out down the hallway. "What are you so excited about? It's not like you haven't been to a competition before."

"Well for one, I don't want Wes to kill us for being late." Kurt explained, slowing down so Blaine could catch up. "But, I haven't performed in a competition since I was with the New Directions, so I guess I'm just excited. And, this is the first time I've performed with the Warblers, plus, my dad and Mercedes are going to be there. Besides, this is the first time I've been to a competition with only entirely supernatural teams."

The two vampires rounded the corner, arriving at Warblers Hall, where Wes, who was busy organizing the Warblers, looked up when the two of them entered. "Good, now that you two are here, we can get going." Wes told them.

"See, I told you we would be late." Kurt teased Blaine.

Jeff and Nick came up behind them, falling into step with the two boys. "Oh yes, Wes was so annoyed with you two for not showing up on time." Jeff joked.

Reaching into the pouch on his hip, which he had begun wearing constantly in the past month, Kurt removed a grape, and threw it at Jeff.

"Hey!" Jeff exclaimed. "You brought that with you?"

Kurt nodded. "Of course. I'll never know when I'll need to throw a grape at you."

"Your aim is getting even better." David complemented, as he and Wes came up behind them.

Blaine grinned. "I can't wait to see how good you are with a bow and arrow."

"Yeah," Jeff said excitedly. "Take that _Twilight_ vampires! I bet none of you learned archery!"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Yes Jeff, we all know how much you hate _Twilight_ , but now is not the time to discuss how terrible it is." He said, as they boarded the Warblers' bus.

The bus was large and roomy, with plenty of room to walk around in. Couches lined the walls of the bus for the Warblers to sit on, instead of hard bus seats, and a bathroom and refrigerator in the back. The administration had given this bus to the Warblers, under the condition that they keep it clean and nice, as an award for all the hard work they put in, and as a way to get to their competitions, without fear of being harassed by anyone who might suspect their less than human natures.

"It's always the time to discuss how terrible _Twilight_ is, with its unrealistic portrayal of vampires and other supernatural creatures." Jeff defended.

David groaned. "Here he goes, on another rant about _Twilight_." He muttered to Wes.

"It's a completely unrealistic portrayal of the supernatural, that it's not even funny!" Jeff ranted. "It's like they didn't even attempt to try and portray it accurately. What kind of vampire glitters in the sun? It's completely ridiculous! There would be no way to hide. And what's with them being one hundred and sixteen years old, but still looking like teenagers. A regular vampire would age the same as a human!"

Nick put his hands on Jeff's shoulders, leading him towards their seats on the bus. "I love you sweetie, but please calm down about _Twilight_."

"It's just ridiculous." Jeff huffed, as he, Wes, and Nick sat down on one couch, Blaine, Kurt, and David across from them.

The rest of the Warblers filled onto the bus behind them, and as soon as everyone was boarded, the bus driver pulled out of the parking lot.

Gideon, who was sitting diagonal from Wes on another couch, turned to him. "Do you want us to warm up on the bus ride?"

"Nah." Wes shook his head. "Just enjoy the ride, we're good for today."

Leaning up against Blaine, Kurt giggled as the twins pulled out miniature Nerf guns and began to shoot the Warblers around them, simply content to watch the antics of his crazy friends.

* * *

_Two hours later..._

The bus pulled up outside Ericsson Theatre, where Sectionals was going to be located. Hopping off of the Warblers' bus, Kurt followed his friends into the large lobby of the theatre, smiling at the amount of supernatural creatures he could sense in the lobby.

"Our green room is this way." Wes said, beckoning all of them to follow him down a side hallway. "We're not on until last, so we have plenty of time to warm up."

The sixteen teenage vampires trooped after their leader, following Wes down the hallway, and into their green room. Setting their belongings down on the various chairs in the room, all the Warblers assembled in their formations.

"We'll run through scales first." Wes told them, before sliding into his position in the formation, and signaling for scales to start.

* * *

_Twenty minutes later..._

" _The Swallows and the Warblers, please make your way to your seats in the audience_." A voice sounded from the PA. " _The Rays, please make your way to the stage. The competition will start in ten minutes._ "

Stepping out of the formation, Wes turned to the Warblers. "You heard the announcement, let's head to our seats."

Exiting the green room, the Warblers headed down the hallway, sneaking quietly into the auditorium, through one of the side doors, and made their way to their seats in the center of the auditorium. Mercedes, who was sitting in a row below them, turned around, flashing them a thumbs up.

Just as the last Warbler took his seat, the lights dimmed, signaling the beginning of the competition. Kurt pulled himself away from his conversation with Nick and David, to pay attention. The curtains drew away to reveal the Rays, and the music started.

**You say I'm bad to the bone**   
**Cause my blood run colds**   
**And the dealer he folds**   
**But he can't and he won't walk away**

**But not me, I'm free**   
**By the wings on my back on my shoulder blades**   
**We heard a gun shot**   
**They put their hands up**   
**We let them run for dust**

**You and me till the end**   
**Gonna runaway till they understand, oh**   
**To the sun where the river runs dry**   
**I was gone in a blink of an eye**   
**Yeah we're runaways**   
**Yeah we're runaways**   
**Yeah we're runaways, ooh**   
**Yeah we're runaways**   
**Yeah we're runaways**   
**Gonna runaway until they understand**

**Into the deep of the blue**   
**Ride and die with you**   
**On the out looking in**   
**But the walls, they're all paper thin**

**I'm not sorry for the insanity**   
**We're racing to the end to meet**   
**We heard a gun shot**   
**They put their hands up**   
**We left them all in the dust**

**You and me till the end**   
**Gonna runaway till they understand, oh**   
**To the sun where the river runs dry**   
**I was gone in a blink of an eye**   
**Yeah we're runaways**   
**Yeah we're runaways**   
**Yeah we're runaways, ooh**   
**Yeah we're runaways**   
**Yeah we're runaways**   
**Gonna runaway until they understand**

**Gonna runaway until they understand**   
**Gonna runaway until they understand**   
**Gonna runaway until they understand**   
**Gonna runaway until they understand**

**You and me till the end**   
**Gonna runaway till they understand, oh**   
**To the sun where the river runs dry**   
**I was gone in a blink of an eye**   
**Yeah we're runaways**   
**Yeah we're runaways**   
**Gonna runaway until they understand, ooh**   
**Yeah we're runaways**   
**Yeah we're runaways**   
**Gonna runaway until they understand**

"What do you all think?" Blaine asked, turning to the Warblers.

David nodded. "They're good, but I think we still have a shot at winning this."

"We still haven't heard the Swallows." Raphael pointed out.

Kurt turned to them. "Willow Academy is our sister school. Surely one of you have heard them before. Are they any good?"

"They are." Simon confirmed. "My older sister used to be their captain before she graduated."

The music starting across the loudspeaker pulled the Warblers out of their conversation, and focused their attention on the stage, as the Swallows walked out to start their number.

**You can feel it**   
**I can feel it**   
**Like we're both awake and dreaming**   
**There's nowhere else we'd rather be**   
**We're making our own history**   
**'Cause we're a page-turner**   
**Heart warmer, science-fiction fantasy**   
**We can go to the moon and back**   
**To the moon and back**   
**Without ever leaving**

**We're right here and we're gonna write the story**   
**Written in stars like graffiti, can't ignore it**   
**Light years and they'll see the comets falling**   
**This is the moment where it all began**

**They'll see it written in the stars**   
**They'll see it written in the stars**   
**They'll see it written in the stars**   
**We were here**   
**We were here**

**Every single hero has to start out looking like me and you**   
**So never mind excuses we can do this if we really want to**   
**We can go all around the world**   
**All around the world**   
**And we're not even dreaming**

**We're right here and we're gonna write the story**   
**Written in stars like graffiti, can't ignore it**   
**Light years and they'll see the comets falling**   
**This is the moment where it all began**

**They'll see it written in the stars**   
**They'll see it written in the stars**   
**They'll see it written in the stars**   
**We were here**   
**We were here**

**(You can feel it)**   
**(We can go from the moon and back**   
**From the moon and back with out ever leaving)**   
**We're right here, right here**   
**Written in stars, stars**   
**We're right here**   
**Written in the stars, stars**

**We're right here and we're gonna write the story**   
**Written in stars like graffiti, can't ignore it**   
**Light years and they'll see the comets falling**   
**This is the moment where it all began**

**They'll see it written in the stars**   
**They'll see it written in the stars**   
**They'll see it written in the stars**   
**We were here**   
**We were here**

"Come on," Wes said, as soon as the Swallows finished their number. "We need to get backstage so we can go on."

Quietly, the Warblers snuck out of their seats, making their way back to the stage, and quickly getting in formation. Just before the curtains rose, Kurt sent a quick smile towards Blaine, who grinned.

 **Nick** and _Blaine_ **:**  
 **I've tried playing it cool**  
 **But when I'm looking at you**  
 **I can't ever be brave**  
 **'Cause you make my heart race**  
 _Shot me out of the sky_  
 _You're my kryptonite_  
 _You keep making me weak_  
 _Yeah, frozen, and can't breathe_

**Jeff and Nick:**   
**Something's gotta give now**   
**'Cause I'm dying just to make you see**   
**That I need you here with me now**   
**'Cause you've got that one thing**

**The Warblers:**   
**So get out, get out, get out of my head**   
**And fall into my arms instead**   
**I don't, I don't, don't know what it is**   
**But I need that one thing**   
**And you've got that one thing**

**Wes** and _Jeff_ **:**  
 _Now I'm climbing the walls_  
 **But you don't notice at all**  
 **That I'm going out of my mind**  
 _All day and all night_

**David and Jeff:**   
**Something's gotta give now**   
**'Cause I'm dying just to know your name**   
**And I need you here with me now**   
**'Cause you've got that one thing**

**The Warblers** and _Blaine_ **:**  
 **So get out, get out, get out of my head**  
 **And fall into my arms instead**  
 **I don't, I don't, don't know what it is**  
 **But I need that one thing**  
 **So get out, get out, get out of my mind**  
 **And come on, come into my life**  
 **I don't, I don't, don't know what it is**  
 **But I need that one thing**  
 **And you've got that one thing**  
 **(Whoa, whoa, whoa)**  
 _You've got that one thing_

**Nick:**   
**Get out, get out, get out of my head**   
**And fall into my arms instead**

**The Warblers** , _Jeff_ , and _**Blaine**_ **:**  
 **So get out, get out, get out of my head** ( _Get out, get out, get out of my head, yeah_ )  
 **And fall into my arms instead** ( _Instead_ )  
 **I don't, I don't, don't know what it is**  
 **But I need that one thing** ( _I need that one thing_ )  
 **So get out, get out, get out of my mind** ( _ **Out of my mind**_ )  
 **And come on, come into my life**  
 **I don't, I don't, don't know what it is**  
 **But I need that one thing**  
 **And you've got that one thing**

The Warblers ran off the stage, whooping as they went, while Wes tried and failed to curb their excitement, instead resigning himself to his failure, as he walked in step with David.

"Come on Wes, lighten up." Jeff prompted, walking backwards, while Nick attempted to get his mate to turn around. "We killed that. The judges would be idiots not to give us first place."

Wes waved him off, with the air of someone who was way too experienced with dealing with this shit then they should be. "Go on, go be all cute and mushy with your mate like your siblings are," he said, gesturing to Kurt and Blaine, who were walking close together. "Leave your father and I alone."

"But _mooom_." Jeff groaned, trying extremely hard not to laugh.

David waved him off, hiding a smile behind his hand. "Go on son, listen to your mother."

"When did Wes become our mother?" Kurt asked Blaine, watching the scene with amusement.

Blaine shrugged, trying not to laugh. "Who knows? It's Wes."

"So, I've been thinking," Kurt said, winding their fingers together. "And I think I'm ready to go all the way with you. I meant what I said last week. I love you, and I trust you."

Blaine smiled, nuzzling his face into the crook of Kurt's neck. "I love you too."

"Come on lovebirds!" Jeff called, from ahead of them, and ignoring Nick's protests to leave them alone. "We need to get back to our seats!"

Kurt sighed. "The crazies await. Let's go back before Jeff causes a mutiny."

Chuckling, Blaine let himself be pulled along by Kurt, to the green room while they awaited the results of the competition.

* * *

_Twenty minutes later..._

" _Will the Rays, Swallows, and Warblers, please make their way to the stage._ " The PA rang out. " _The results will go on in five minutes_."

Wes stood up from his chair next to David, Jeff, Nick, Blaine, and Kurt. "Will everyone please exit the green room in an orderly fashion?"

"Lighten up Wes," Jeff called, amidst chuckles and a glare from his cousin. "Everything will be fine."

Wes rolled his eyes. "Just go to the stage Jeff."

Kurt pulled Blaine up from their seat on the couch, and the two mates made their way to the stage, following the rest of the Warblers. As soon as everyone was in place, the announcer beckoned to one of the stage hands, who was pushing a cart full of trophies.

"Now, for the moment you've all been waiting for," he announced. "In third place, the Rays!"

The audience broke out into a spattering of applause, and the lead soloist for the Rays walked foreword, accepting the small, third place trophy as the group shuffled off stage. The Swallows and the Warblers moved closer to each other, some of the Warblers shooting glances at the girls.

"And in second place," the announcer flipped open the envelope. "The Swallows! The Warblers are in first place and you're going to Regionals!"

The entire stage descended into pandemonium. Jeff jumped up and down, wrapping his arms around Nick and Kurt's shoulders, squealing in excitement.

"We did it! We did it!" Jeff cheered, finally letting go of Kurt and Nick.

Nick chuckled, wrapping his arms around Jeff's waist. "Yes we did, babe."

Kurt fell into Blaine's embrace, so the other two mates could share a passionate kiss, while Wes went and got their trophy from the announcer, and shook hands with the Swallows coach.

"Let's go find our parents, and then get out of here." Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear, as the rest of the Warblers began to make their way off the stage.

Kurt nodded. "That sounds great."

David grabbed Wes by the arm, and the six of them left the stage, the remaining Warblers following. They entered the lobby, catching the eye of Mercedes, and their parents, who ran across the room towards them.

"You did so good boo!" Mercedes cried, pulling Kurt into a hug. "I'm so proud."

Kurt chuckled, hugging her back. "Thanks Cedes."

"It's good to see you, Blaine." Burt said, pulling his son's mate into a hug. "Thanks for taking care of my son."

Blaine smiled. "Anytime Burt, although Kurt doesn't need me to take care of him, he can take care of himself."

"Thanks babe." Kurt smiled.

Wes tapped the two of them on the shoulder. "I hate to cut this short, but we should be getting back to the bus."

"I'll see you this weekend dad." Kurt smiled, hugging Burt, before running after the others.

Kurt climbed onto the bus, sitting down next to Blaine and leaning his head on the other vampire's shoulders. Within a few minutes, he was fast asleep as the bus headed back towards Dalton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs Used:  
> Runaways: Lowell  
> Written in the Stars: The Girl and the Dreamcatcher  
> One Thing: One Direction


	6. A Failed Attempt

_Three days later..._

"Mercedes! I need to talk to you!" Rachel called, hurrying through McKinley's halls, towards the other girl's locker, and pushing aside various underclassmen as she did so.

Mercedes sighed, grabbing the last of the books from her locker, and turning to face Rachel, softly shutting the locker door. "What do you want Rachel?"

"Will you join the McKinley Vampire Hunting Club?" Rachel asked, following Mercedes down the hallway. "We could really use you."

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "I've told you before Rachel. I don't want to join the club, and that's not going to change."

"But the rest of the New Directions are in it." Rachel protested. "And Kurt's not here anymore to try and stop you."

Mercedes whirled on the other girl. "This has absolutely nothing to do with Kurt, and everything to do with the fact that I'm not comfortable joining the club. Stop bugging me Rachel. And, if you'll excuse me, I need to get to class."

She turned around, marching into her classroom, and leaving Rachel standing out in the middle of the hallway, completely baffled.

* * *

"Don't we have Warblers practice today?" Kurt asked Blaine, as the two of them walked down the hallway of Thompson House, hand in hand.

Blaine shook his head. "Wes canceled practice, since we won on Friday. He said we deserved the break."

"In that case," Kurt smiled. "Jeff is going to be gone for the rest of the night. He told me this morning."

Blaine grinned. "Well, I guess we can't waste this chance after all."

The two of them ran down the hallway, giggling and sharing a special smile with each other, aware of the enormity of what they were about to do. Pushing open the door to his dorm, Kurt dragged Blaine in by his collar, shutting the door behind them.

As soon as the door was shut securely behind them, Kurt pushed Blaine up against it, attaching their lips as they passionately made out. Fisting his hand in Blaine's hair, he trailed his lips down to Blaine's pulse point, relishing at the moans it enticed.

Spinning them around, Blaine backed them up towards Kurt's bed, the two vampires falling onto it in a tangle of limbs. Flipping them around, Kurt straddled Blaine's hips, as he began to unbutton his shirt. Tearing it off, and discarding the shirt on the ground somewhere, he trailed his lips down Blaine's chest, as the other vampire moaned above him.

Blaine began to unbutton Kurt's until both of them were shirtless. Kurt began to then unbutton Blaine's jeans, purposely brushing his hand over the bulge in Blaine's pants, smirking as he caused his mate to moan. Once Blaine's jeans were off, Blaine began to do the same to Kurt, and soon, both of them were in just their boxers.

Meeting each other's eyes, they both pulled down each other's boxers, leaving them both naked.

"You're beautiful." Kurt whispered, causing Blaine to blush. "No really." He tilted Blaine's head so the other vampire was looking at him. "You really are and let me show you how much you mean to me."

With one swift grab, Kurt wrapped his hand around the base of Blaine's cock and began to swiftly stroke him. Blaine let out a choked moan, which sounded like Kurt's name, but it was too broken from the pleasure overtaking the other boy that Kurt wasn't sure. After only a few strokes, Blaine could feel himself getting close.

"Wait." He called, causing Kurt to stop.

"Did I do something wrong? Did we go too far?" Kurt asked, worried.

Blaine cut him off with a kiss. "Nothing was wrong. I'm just really close and I want to cum with you inside of me."

"Who says we only have to fuck once?" Kurt asked, a sparkle in his eye.

"I like the way you think." Blaine said, grinning.

Grabbing Blaine's cock, Kurt began to stroke him harder and faster, causing the other boy to cry out in ecstasy. With a few quick jerks at the base of his cock, Blaine came hard, calling out Kurt's name and sinking his fangs into the other boy's shoulder, which sent Kurt over the edge, impaling his fangs in Blaine's shoulder.

"That was amazing." Blaine grinned, coming down from his high.

"We're far from over." Kurt reminded him, eyes twinkling.

Grabbing a pillow, he positioned it under Blaine's hips. He then poured a generous amount of lube on his fingers, not wanting his mate's first time to be painful. Blaine was practically vibrating in excitement, as Kurt inserted one finger in his hole, groaning at the tight feeling.

"You're so tight baby." He groaned out.

After a couple of seconds, Kurt carefully inserted another finger, before stretching Blaine out, not wanting to hurt his mate. After a couple of minutes, Kurt inserted a third finger, causing Blaine to practically fuck himself on Kurt's fingers.

"Please baby." He begged. "I can take it. I can't wait any longer. I want you inside me."

"If you insist." Kurt said teasingly, before slowly inserting his cock in Blaine's gaping hole. Once he had bottomed out, Kurt began to thrust in and out, slowly at first, but quickly speeding up until he was pounding into Blaine. With a cry, both vampires reached orgasm at the same time, sinking their fangs into each other for the second time that day.

As Kurt and Blaine slowly came down from their high, Kurt pulled out, causing Blaine to wince.

"Are you okay baby?" Kurt asked, searching Blaine's eyes for signs of pain. "I didn't accidentally hurt you, did I?"

Blaine shook his head and pulled Kurt into his arms, cuddling him. "No, you were amazing. I'm just going to be sore for the next day. And I love it when you call me baby."

With a smile, Kurt cuddled in Blaine's embrace, falling asleep within seconds.

* * *

_The next day..._

"You two look happier." Wes commented, as Blaine and Kurt walked hand in hand into the common room.

Kurt shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about Wes."

"You two totally had sex didn't you?" Jeff said gasping, smirking as the two broke out into furious blushes. "I called it!"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's head to breakfast."


	7. The Discovery

Rachel sat on her bed, in her bright yellow bedroom, working on her homework, when the ringing of her cellphone startled her out of her thoughts. Picking up her phone, she frowned as " _Unknown_ " flashed back at her, before answering it and bringing the phone up to her ear.

" _Hello_?" She asked, confused.

" _Is this Rachel Berry?_ " The voice, which had been altered so it was unable to be recognized, asked.

Rachel nodded. " _It is. What do you want?"_

 _"I have learned that you are the leader of the Lima Vampire Hunting Club, and I have some information I think you will find useful. Located in Westerville, Ohio is a school called Dalton Academy for Boys. It's an all-boys vampire school, which I believe needs to be rooted out and destroyed. If I send you its location, do you promise to take the Vampire Hunting Club there and destroy the school?_ " The caller asked.

Rachel grinned. " _I would be honored_." She told them, grinning when she heard the tell tale _ding_ of a text being delivered.

" _Good. I only have one more request. Do not try and find me. If you do, you will seriously regret it._ " The caller finished ominously, before hanging up.

Opening her texts, Rachel smiled as she took in the map that the caller had sent. It seemed that an impromptu meeting of the Lima Vampire Hunting Club would be required, and she fired out a text to the club members, informing them of a meeting tomorrow. Settling back against her headboard, Rachel pondered her situation.

" _If we're going to pull this off, we're going to need a lot more people then just the club_." She thought to herself. " _They don't need to be a member of the club, they just need to be ready to kill vampires._ " Suddenly, she shot up. " _Normally, the Cheerios and Titans hate us, but they hate vampires more. Maybe just maybe, they'll join._ "

Sending a quick text message to the captain of the Cheerios and the quarterback of the Titans, knowing they would let the rest of the team know, informing them of the situation, Rachel turned back to her homework, knowing that whatever happened next, would be out of her hands.

* * *

"I call this meeting of the Lima Vampire Hunting Club to order!" Rachel announced, slamming her gavel down as the last club members filed into the room.

Mike looked around, confused. "Why are the Titans and Cheerios here?" He questioned.

"That has to do with why I called you all here today." Rachel told him. "I have made a startling discovery. I have learned of an all-boys vampire school in Westerville, only two hours from Lima. Everyone, this is our chance to finally catch some of the demons, to make a real change in the world."

Finn smiled up at his girlfriend. "So, what's the plan?"

"We should attack at night, when the darkness gives us cover to sneak in." She said, pulling out a map of the school. "We all want to kill vampires, so I say we work together, Titans, Cheerios, and New Directions, to finally rid the world, once and for all, of the creatures of the night. Who's with me?"

The room exploding into chatter, all the members smiling and grinning at each other. One by one, they left their seats, gathering around the map Rachel had in the center of the room, and throwing out ideas as to what to do.

* * *

Outside in the hallway, unaware of the proceedings in the classroom a few doors down, Mercedes grabbed her belongings from her locker, smiling at the thought of the amazing party she was going to go to at Dalton that night, completely unaware that the events of that night would change the course of her life, forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, any thoughts on who the mysterious caller could be?


	8. Party Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important Announcement: You can request things from me but absolutely no illegal sexual contact such as rape/non con or someone below the age of consent with an adult. I will not write it, do not expect me too. Also, nothing incestious. I didn't think I would have to say this, but I recently ran into a situation like this, and I don't want to have to deal with it again.

"It's so good to see you, Cedes." Kurt told her, pulling open the door to Thompson House. "Come on in."

Mercedes smiled, handing a bottle of blood to Blaine, who was standing next to his mate. "I'm so glad you thought of inviting me."

"You're my best friend, Cedes." Kurt told her, as the three of them walked towards the common room. "Of course I'd invite you."

Kurt pulled open the door to Warblers Hall, causing all the Warblers inside to look up.

"Hey Mercedes!" Gideon called, reaching out his arm to catch Paul, who had stumbled over his feet again, as usual.

Mercedes chuckled. "Hey Gideon."

"Ooh," Jeff said, coming up to the three of them and taking the bottle of blood from Blaine. "You brought O+, the good stuff."

Wes and David slid up to them, Nick behind them. "You better not drink all the good blood, Jeff." Wes joked. "Otherwise, I may have to use my power as Warbler Council leader on you."

"You don't have power over me, this isn't Warblers practice." Jeff snarked.

Wes grinned. "Maybe I'll just use my power as your mother."

"Don't scare our children, Wes." David said, putting a hand on his arm. "It's not very nice."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I'm ignoring you two."

" _Nooooo_ Kurt!" Wes cried dramatically, falling to the ground. "We're your parents, we love you!"

Stepping around Wes, Kurt dragged Mercedes and Blaine with him. "Maybe if we ignore them, they'll go away."

"Don't bother, I've tried too many times over the years." Blaine told him.

Mercedes laughed. "White boy, you sure have an interesting life. Way better than what I have to deal with at McKinley."

"What has Rachel done this time?" Kurt asked, groaning.

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "What hasn't she done? She keeps attempting to convince me to join the Vampire Hunting Club. For some reason, she assumes that you're the reason I didn't join before, and now that you're not at McKinley, I'll join up."

"Come on everyone," Simon called, popping up by the DJ booth with Thad. "This is a party, let's get some music on!"

Putting on his headphones, Thad grabbed his phone from his pocket, placing it on top of the booth and connecting the audio. After a few seconds, music pumped out of the speakers, causing many of the Warblers, along with the other Thompson House dormers who weren't part of the show choir, to look up and join the dance floor.

"Come on," Jeff cheered, running up to Blaine, Kurt, and Mercedes. "Let's go party!"

Kurt rolled his eyes but let his roommate drag him out onto the dance floor with the rest of their classmates, Thad and Simon flashing him a thumbs up from the DJ booth. Around the room, virtually all of the Warblers had joined the dance floor. Wes and David were closer to where they had been before, Wes' mate Ashley, a witch with long blonde hair and green eyes, had joined them at some point after Jeff had dragged them away, and was dancing with him.

Raphael and Trent danced together over by the table of blood, while Raphael attempted to communicate with Simon over the roar of the music. Paul leaned up against the wall with Gideon, not wanting to risk injuring himself more. The twins were nowhere to be found, which only made Kurt nervous. The various other Warblers were scattered around as well. As Kurt danced with his friends, he smiled inwardly at the night he was having, unaware of how everything would come crashing down in a few hours.


	9. The Battle

All the McKinley students pulled up to the large, iron gate. Rachel hopped out of Finn's car, where she had ridden there, and walked around to the front. "This is going to be difficult," she told them. "I'm not going to lie to you. These are vampires. But, we've trained for this, and I believe you can do it. Don't be fooled by their appearance. They may look like innocent teenagers, but they are wicked demons. Let's go McKinley!" The group crept up to the gate and slipped through.

"This is creepy." Tina muttered, as they walked through the dark forest.

"Shh." Rachel hissed, making them stop. "Look." She said, pointing to the two vampires standing in the moonlight. "If we're quiet, we can ambush them."

Puck gripped the handle of the axe he was holding. "I'm going to throw this. It won't kill them, but it will injure them so they can't run away."

"That's a good idea." Rachel said, nodding. "On my signal, throw it."

* * *

Nick turned to face his mate. "Why did you want me out here?"

Jeff fingered the ring box that was in his blazer pocket. "Nick, ever since I was little..." Suddenly, his eyes widened. "Nick, move!" He yelled, pushing his mate out of the way, just as an axe went hurtling through the air, slicing through where Nick had been standing previously.

"We're being attacked." Jeff exclaimed, shocked. "We've got to warn the others."

The two vampires shifted into bats and flew up into the open window, landing in Blaine and Nick's room. "Blaine, humans are attacking! Wake the others!" Nick yelled at his roommate, causing him to fall out of bed in shock.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Blaine said, standing up from the floor, and pulling on his blazer and pants. "Go warn the others."

Nick and Jeff burst out of the room, and ran down the hallway, yelling and causing doors along the hallway to open. Kurt opened the door and looked out, before turning to Mercedes.

"This is serious Cedes."

She nodded. "I know boo. Let's get our weapons."

* * *

Puck scowled. "I was so sure that would work. Now we lost our element of surprise."

"It's fine Puck." Rachel reassured him. "We still startled them. They'll be disorganized, and that's when we'll strike."

The whole group moved into the large courtyard, looking up at the large castle in front of them. Suddenly, arrows began to rain down on them from one of the open windows.

"They have a sniper!" Rachel yelled. "Take cover." The whole group scattered, pressing themselves up against the wall of the castle for cover.

* * *

Blaine appeared next to Kurt, smirking as his mate rained arrows down on the humans. "Give them hell." He told Kurt, clutching the metal bat in his hand and double checking his dagger was strapped to his side.

"I will." Kurt told him, giving Blaine one last kiss. "I love you."

Blaine smiled adoringly at him. "I love you too." He jumped out the window, executing a perfect swan dive, before shifting into a bat.

* * *

"What's that?" Mike asked, pointing to the sky, where teens were jumping out of windows, before shifting into bats.

Rachel clenched her teeth. "Vampires."

* * *

David landed on the ground, metal bat in hand, before surveying the courtyard. A big, meaty teen, probably a jock, came running towards him. "You're going to die, demon." The jock yelled, bat in his hand. David swung his bat, hard, and hit the jock in the head, hard enough to knock him out.

"I think you're wrong." He commented offhandedly, to the unmoving body on the ground.

"You monster! You killed him!" David heard a screech, and looked up to see a teenage girl in a cheerleading uniform running towards him.

"Woah, woah. I don't want to hurt you." He said, backing up. "I didn't kill him, he's just knocked out. He'll have a concussion." David looked at the WMHS on her uniform, shocked, and grabbed her wrist. "Are you from McKinley High School?"

The girl struggled, but couldn't break free from David's hold. "Yes, I'm from McKinley, we all are. Now let me go!"

"Who's here?" David demanded.

"The Titans and the Cheerios." The girl told him. "Oh, and the lame, loser, glee club, the New Directions. But they want to kill vampires too, and it was their idea, so I don't mind."

David let go of her hand and sprinted in the other direction. He had to find Kurt and Mercedes, before one of the New Directions did.

* * *

Up in the window, Kurt put his bow away. He may have a good aim, but he didn't want to hit one of his friends. Kurt jumped out of the window and shifted into a bat, before landing on the ground.

* * *

Rachel looked through the courtyard, looking for one of the demons she could murder. Her eyes fell upon one that took the shape of a teenage boy, with curly black hair and hazel eyes. She smirked, this one would be easy to kill. It's such a shame that he took such an attractive form.

* * *

Blaine raced through the courtyard, looking for a human invader. "Hey, demon." He heard, and turned around. Standing there was a brunette girl with a wooden stake in her hand. She looked familiar, but Blaine wasn't sure why. Blaine went to back up, but found himself pressed up against the castle wall. The girl smirked, "I got you trapped, don't I?"

"Why are you doing this?" Blaine demanded. "We aren't that different."

The girl snarled. "Don't you dare compare yourself to me, demon. I'm going to kill you and rid our world of this evil." She plunged the stake towards Blaine, and he waited for death, but it never came.

* * *

David ran towards Mercedes. "Cedes, we have a huge problem."

Mercedes looked over to Blaine, and saw a brunette girl plunging a wooden stake towards his heart. "Blaine!" She cried out in terror.

* * *

Kurt looked up when he heard Mercedes yell, and time seemed to slow. He ran towards his mate, faster than he had ever run before. The only thing that mattered was saving his mate. At the last second, he wrenched the stake from the girl's hand.

* * *

Rachel blinked as the stake she was going to use to kill the demon with, was wrenched from her hand as a vampire with coifed, chestnut hair hurtled towards her and snatched it, before disappearing into the woods. Two other vampires, a boy and a girl, appeared there. The girl's back was to her, so Rachel couldn't see her face, but the boy took the form of an African-American teen.

* * *

"Oh my god Blaine! Are you okay?" David asked his friend, frightened.

Blaine nodded and clutched his arm. "I was grazed, and I'm bleeding, but I'll be fine."

"Good." David said, nodding. "We have a bigger problem." He turned to Mercedes. "The attackers are from McKinley. I cornered a cheerleader and she told me it was the Titans, Cheerios, and New Directions, but the New Directions were the ones who organized it."

Rachel scowled. "Of course the New Directions organized it. We want to rid the world of you demons, and the Titans and Cheerios were more than happy to help."

Mercedes sighed. "Once again, Kurt and I's biggest problem comes in the shape of Rachel Berry." She turned around to face her shocked friend. "Hello Rachel. How are you? Are you done trying to murder my friends?"

"That makes sense." Blaine said, causing David and Mercedes to look at him. "I was wondering why you looked so familiar."

David looked among them, before turning to Rachel. "You're going to get chewed out in a minute."

"What—" but Rachel was cut off by the appearance of Kurt.

"Oh my god, Blaine. Are you okay? I heard Cedes scream and I was so scared. You're bleeding." Kurt fussed, looking over his mate.

Blaine chuckled. "I'm fine Kurt. It's just a graze. I'll need a blood bag, since it was from a wooden stake, but I'll be fine."

"We have bigger problems than that Kurt." David said, leaning over. "It's who almost killed Blaine."

Kurt whipped around to face Rachel. "You, how dare you—" he cut off in shock. "Rachel?"

"Wait, Kurt?" Rachel looked surprised. "What the hell are you doing here? And what's going on?"

Mercedes put her head in her hands. "We have to figure out how to stop the fighting. The New Directions are here. They're responsible."

Kurt thought for a second, before turning to the other three vampires. "Blaine, you gather everyone from Dalton in one place, how about the center of the courtyard? David, you gather all the humans. Grab Wes, Nick, and Jeff to help you. We just need to get everyone in one spot, so Cedes and I can talk to them and finally stop the fighting. Cedes," he said, turning to his smiling best friend. "We're going to gather wood and all the weapons and burn them. Let's do this."

"C'mon." David said, grabbing Rachel. "You heard Kurt."

David grabbed Rachel by the arm, using his vampire speed to run her over to the center of the courtyard, where he let her down gently, before running over to Jeff, Nick, and Wes and relaying the information. The McKinley kids looked around in shock as they were sped over by the vampires, and a pile of wood began to grow. Suddenly, they felt a breeze, and all their weapons were wrenched from their hands and placed on the wood. Behind the large mound of wood, stood all the vampires, watching them. Next to the fire stood two vampires, their faces obscured by the light. The vampire closest to the wood held up his hand, and was tossed a lighter, which he easily caught.

Finn gulped as he watched the scene from next to Rachel. "The stories are true. They're going to burn us alive."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Finn Hudson, I'm not going to burn you alive, that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard."

"That's even more ridiculous than Jeff's rants about how inaccurate _Twilight_ is." Mercedes said, from her spot next to Kurt.

Jeff, from his spot next to the water hose, yelled indignantly. "They're not ridiculous Cedes, they're true!"

"Jeff, just man the water hose." Kurt said, rolling his eyes, causing the other vampire to salute.

Blaine thought for a second. "I've never heard of vampires burning people alive. That's a new one."

Kurt nodded in agreement. "I just want to burn these weapons." He said, lighting the wood and watching all the weapons melt away. The New Directions were too shocked to say anything. "Jeff! The water!" He yelled to the other vampire, who tossed the hose to Kurt. "If you don't want to get wet, I would advise you to step back." He told the McKinley kids, before Jeff turned on the water and he sprayed the fire out. "Now that that's done." Kurt said, tossing the hose to Jeff once again, and turning to face the New Directions. "Would you mind telling me what the fuck is going on?"

Mike looked at them in shock. "Kurt, Mercedes, what are you two doing here? And you should get away from them, they're vampires, they'll hurt you."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Newsflash, Mercedes and I are vampires. And as far as hurting us goes, why don't you all talk to Rachel, who nearly murdered my mate for defending himself against an unprovoked attack."

David nodded. "I saw the whole thing. If it wasn't for Mercedes' scream, and Kurt being able to get there in time, Blaine would be dead right now."

"I'm fine Kurt." Blaine reassured him. "My arm just hurts right now."

"I'll go get you a blood pack." David said, before shifting and flying off.

Rachel stared at them defiantly. "Vampires are demons who should be rid of this world before they go and kill us all."

Kurt stared at her with hurt in his eyes. "Rachel, Mercedes and I have been your best friends for years, and we're vampires. Look at them," he said, gesturing to all the Dalton students who were cowering behind Blaine. "They're terrified, because a bunch of humans attacked them, unprovoked, at what's supposed to be their safe space. I would expect this from the jocks and the Cheerios, but not the New Directions. You all preach about inclusion, but you try to kill me for something that's not even my fault. You're no worse than the bullies who bullied me for my sexuality."

"Dolphin?" Kurt turned to face Brittany. "I'm sorry." She cried, before launching herself into his arms. "I'm sorry about what happened. I don't hate you. You're even a more magical unicorn now, because you're actually magical. Will you forgive me?"

Kurt hugged her back. "I forgive you Britt."

Jeff jumped to the front of the group. "I have something to say. Nick," he said, turning to his mate. "This is what I was going to tell you before that axe flew through the air and interrupted us. This was supposed to be a lot more romantic."

From his spot with the New Directions, Puck lowered his head embarrassingly.

"Nick," Jeff continued. "Ever since I was little, I always knew I was different, that I was gay. I thought I was never going to find someone. And then I met you. You were so strong, despite everything that happened to you. I was drawn to you from the beginning, before I even knew what the mating bond was. You are the best thing in my life, Nick Duval. Will you marry me?" He asked, getting down on one knee.

"Yes, yes." Nick said, closing the distance between him and Jeff and kissing him, as Jeff slipped the ring on his finger.

"Kurt," Jeff said, as soon as they broke apart. "Will you be my best man? You're my best friend, and you have always put up with me, even when I'm annoying."

Kurt chuckled. "I would love to be your best man. And you two helped to get me and Blaine together, so it's a win win."

"Blaine," Nick said, turning to his roommate. "Will you be my best man? You're my best friend, cousin, and roommate, and you dealt with my pining for months, before I realized Jeff and I were mates."

"Absolutely," Blaine said, grinning. "I would love to be your best man."

"It's over vampires!" A voice called out. The whole group turned to see Mr. Schue, standing with a bloodied sword in one hand, and the head of Headmaster Wilson in his other hand. "We won. I've killed the demon you call a Headmaster."

"No!" Blaine yelled, sinking into the ground, Kurt rushing to him. "I don't want to go back Kurt." Blaine sobbed out. "I don't want to go back."

Kurt rubbed his back soothingly. "I won't let them take you back, understand. Sweetheart, I love you and I won't let anything bad happen to you, even if I have to fight your parents myself."

"What's going on here?" An angry voice called out.

The entire crowd parted to reveal Burt Hummel, looking extremely angry and confused.

"Burt?" Mr. Schue asked, confused. "What are you doing here?"

Burt strode towards him. "I got a call from Kurt, that the school was being attacked. What are you doing here?" His eyes fell onto the head of the Headmaster, Mr. Schue was still holding. "Will, what the fuck did you do?"

"Kurt?" Mr. Schue looked confused. "Why would he be here?"

Kurt looked up from the ground where he was comforting Blaine. "I'm okay dad. Shaken, but okay. But it was the New Directions, dad. They did this."

Burt Hummel surveyed the situation, his face getting harder by the minute. "Get out of here!" He pointed at the jocks and the Cheerios, who scrambled away. "You stay here." He said, indicating to the New Directions and Mr. Schue."

David nodded to Trent and Thad. "Go put Headmaster Wilson in a coffin. He deserves a proper burial."

The two Warblers nodded, and took the severed head from Mr. Schue, before shifting and flying to the Headmaster's office, where the rest of his body was.

Burt turned to Kurt. "What happened here?"

Kurt shifted so he could face his dad, but still comforting Blaine. "A lot." He turned to the rest of the vampires. "The rest of you go to bed. Wes, David, Jeff, and Nick, you guys stay here. Nick, Jeff, why don't you start?"

Jeff sighed. "I had taken Nick outside, so I could ask him to marry me. I did ask just now, and he said yes." Jeff informed Burt. "Before I could ask him, an axe flew through the air and interrupted us. I pulled Nick out of the way, just in time, and we flew to Blaine and Nick's room and woke everyone up."

"After I jumped out of the window." David explained. "I started knocking jocks out. I think of it now as payback for all the times they bullied Kurt." He said, smiling at his friend. "I managed to corner a cheerleader and realized her uniform said WMHS. When I asked her who was here, she said it was the Titans, Cheerios, and the New Directions, except the New Directions organized this. I knew I had to find Mercedes and Kurt to warn them, before a New Direction found them. I had just found Mercedes, when she screamed because she saw Rachel about to stab Blaine with a wooden stake."

"Rachel had cornered Blaine." Kurt explained, knowing his mate was in no shape to talk. "I heard Cedes scream, and was able to get there in time, before Rachel stabbed him. When I realized that it was the New Directions, I knew I couldn't let anyone die. So, I concocted a plan to get everyone to stop fighting. It nearly worked too, until Mr. Schue revealed he killed Headmaster Wilson."

Burt turned his anger on Mr. Schue. "How could you do this Schuester? Do you even know what you've done?"

"He was a monster!" Mr. Schue exclaimed. "He was a danger to the community."

Burt scoffed. "What, by running a school?"

"Mr. Schue is right." Rachel agreed, glaring at the vampires. "Vampires are demons who shouldn't exist."

Kurt stood up, gently pulling Blaine with him, and seething with rage. "I've had enough! Today was supposed to be a good day. I was supposed to go to a party, dance with my friends and my mate, and wake up with my best friend engaged. Instead, I was woken up by the same best friend, who was interrupted during what should have been a romantic time, by humans who attacked unprovoked. The same humans who I considered friends, and includes my brother. Instead, my best friend nearly murdered my mate, and is showing no remorse, instead calling him, and me, a demon who should die. Instead, my ex-teacher murders my Headmaster. So, you wonder why I'm angry. You have no idea the ramifications of what you did." Kurt sat down again, chest heaving, and Blaine clinging to him.

Burt turned to the New Directions. "You are all going to call your parents so we can talk. I don't care how late it is."

"How is he doing?" Mercedes asked Kurt, gesturing to Blaine, while the New Directions called their parents.

Kurt sighed. "He's scared Cedes. You and I both know what will happen if we can't find a new Headmaster. And not what will happen to just Blaine, but a lot of vampires at Dalton. He almost died today."

"We'll figure something out Kurt." Mercedes said, wrapping Kurt in a hug. "You know your dad won't let anything bad happen to Blaine. He practically thinks of Blaine as another son." She sighed. "Now we just need to figure out what's going on with our friends."

David crouched down next to Blaine. "Here's another blood bag. I can tell you're going to need it."

"Thanks David." Blaine sat, sitting up and taking the bag.

"What's going on?" A voice asked. The New Directions parted to reveal Hiram and Leroy Berry standing there, flanked by the other parents. "Why did you call us here at one a.m.?"

Mrs. Jones gasped and hurried over to where Mercedes, Kurt, and Blaine were sitting. "Sweetie, are you okay? Burt told me the school was attacked."

"I'm fine mom." Mercedes answered.

Mrs. Jones' eyes fell on Blaine, noticing the blood bag. "Oh my god, what happened?"

"Rachel Berry happened." Kurt answered.

Mrs. Jones' eyes flashed dark. "I need the whole story."

"I do too." Hiram said, coming to stand next to his daughter.

Burt sighed. "Why don't you tell the parents the story you told me?" He suggested, addressing the vampires.

Jeff sighed. "I had taken Nick outside, so I could ask him to marry me. Before I could ask him, an axe flew through the air and interrupted us. I pulled Nick out of the way just in time, and we flew to Blaine and Nick's room and woke everyone up."

"I started knocking out jocks that were attacking the school." David explained. "I managed to corner a cheerleader, and realized her uniform said WMHS. When I asked her who was here, she said it was the Titans, Cheerios, and the New Directions, except the New Directions organized this. I knew I had to find Mercedes and Kurt to warn them, before a New Direction found them. I had just found Mercedes, when she screamed, because she saw Rachel about to stab Blaine with a wooden stake."

"Rachel had cornered Blaine." Kurt explained. "I heard Cedes scream and was able to get there in time before Rachel stabbed him. When I realized that it was the New Directions, I knew I couldn't let anyone die. So, I concocted a plan to get everyone to stop fighting. It nearly worked too, until Mr. Schue revealed he killed Headmaster Wilson."

"Why would the New Directions attack the school?" Mrs. Chang asked, perplexed.

Kurt sighed. "Because Dalton is a school for vampires."

Leroy turned to them. "So, let me get this straight, this is a school for vampires. You are all vampires. The New Directions attacked your school, and Mr. Schuester killed your headmaster. I take it that's not red Gatorade you're drinking." He said, turning to Blaine.

Blaine shook his head. "No, it's rabbit blood." He revealed, causing the Berrys to step back, and Blaine to look confused. "What? It's not human blood. I would never drink that."

"The Berrys are vegan." Kurt explained. "Rachel gets distraught over eggs, so they'll be disturbed by any blood."

Blaine nodded in understanding. "The only reason I need the blood bag is because Rachel scratched me with the stake." He explained. "Since it was a wooden stake, and not a normal weapon, my healing abilities won't work without a blood bag."

Burt cleared his throat. "Something needs to be done. You know I like your kids. But, they almost killed my son's friends and mate unprovoked, and someone did die. There needs to be punishment."

"It was provoked!" Hiram exploded. "Their entire existence provokes us. They're dangerous."

Burt sighed. "Hiram, our kids have been friends for years. You know Kurt's not dangerous."

"That's before I knew he is a fucking vampire!" Hiram exclaimed. "You want to know why I hate vampires? It's because last week, my mother was brutally murdered by one." He revealed.

Carole stepped in. "I think we should wait till tomorrow morning. It's late, and people are trying to sleep."

The parents grumbled, but nodded and left, taking the New Directions with them. Mrs. Jones gave Mercedes one last kiss, before shifting and flying off into the night.

Carole turned to her step-son. "Are there any open rooms for us?"

Kurt nodded. "The room in between Jeff and I's room and Nick and Blaine's room, and the room in between Jeff and I's room and Wes and David's room are both open."

"Let's go to bed." Burt said, leading them towards the school.

Kurt turned to Finn, who was hanging back from the group. "Just because we're vampires Finn, doesn't mean we bite. I'm still me."

"Sorry, dude." Finn apologized, running to catch up to them, and causing Kurt to roll his eyes. "I'm just surprised."

Kurt yawned. "I'm going to collapse when we get back to our dorms."

Blaine wrapped his arm around his mate's waist, feeling a lot better. "We've had a long day."

Kurt stopped Finn and his parents outside the dorm rooms. "I'll see you tomorrow. I love you." He said, before disappearing inside his room with Mercedes and Jeff.


	10. Forgiveness

The next morning, Kurt, Jeff, and Mercedes exited the room to find Blaine, Nick, Wes, David, and Finn doing the same. "Let's go to breakfast." Kurt said, grabbing Blaine's hand and leading the group down the hallway. "Finn, I want to warn you about something."

"What?" Finn looked alarmed. "Are they going to eat me?"

Kurt rolled his eyes at his step-brother, wishing he had something to throw at Finn. "No one is going to eat you Finn. I wanted to warn you that you'll probably get glares. You did attack the school, and now our Headmaster is dead. They won't do anything to you, but they won't be nice."

The group entered the dining hall, and headed over to the breakfast line. Finn ignored the whispers and icy stares he was getting from the vampires sitting.

"I thought you only drink blood." Finn said, as he watched the vampires eat breakfast.

Kurt threw a grape at Finn's head. "Finn, you've seen Mercedes and I eat all the time."

"We don't drink blood all the time Finn." Mercedes told him. "Yeah we need blood to survive, but we only need some about once a week, unless we're hurt, like Blaine last night. We still need human food though. You think I could live without my tots?"

Finn nodded. "That makes sense. How old are you really?" He asked, turning to Kurt and Mercedes. "I mean, you look my age, but in the _Twilight_ movies, he looks sixteen but is actually one hundred."

Kurt rolled his eyes and threw another grape at Finn. "Don't trust _Twilight,_ Finn. I'm still seventeen. Vampires age like humans till they reach eighteen, then they stop aging."

"Twilight is a terrible example of vampires." Jeff exclaimed. "The glittering in the sunlight, that's ridiculous."

David rolled his eyes. "Great, you got Jeff on _Twilight_ again."

"Okay, I get it. Don't pay attention to _Twilight_. Why do you keep throwing grapes at me?" Finn asked, confused.

Kurt smirked. "Because it confuses you."

"Kurt like to throw grapes at us when we're being annoying." Blaine explained. "They're easier to carry around then pillows, and he has great aim."

Kurt nodded. "That's true. There's a reason I'm the sniper."

"That was you?" Finn asked, wide-eyed. "That's awesome!"

Kurt chuckled. "Sorry for shooting at you." His face turned serious. "You're okay with Mercedes and I being vampires, right?"

"Of course. It's a little surprising, but it's not anything you can control, like being gay." Finn told him, sincerely.

Kurt smiled. "Thank you Finn. What are you going to do about Rachel?"

"I'll deal with her." Finn said, sighing. "I get why she's mad, but it isn't all vampires' fault. It's like blaming all humans for murder, because some murderers and serial killers exist in the world."

Kurt grinned across the table at his brother, flashing his fangs, glad he didn't have to hide the other fundamental thing about him, other than his sexuality. "Thank you Finn, that means a lot. We have to go though." He said, looking down at his phone. "My dad wants us in the Headmaster's office now."

* * *

"Woah." Finn said, looking around Dalton as they walked. "Last night the castle looked scary in the dark, but now it looks cool. Like Hogwarts!"

Mercedes giggled, and Kurt groaned and threw another grape at Finn. Blaine grinned and high-fived Finn. "Great, I have someone who understands my references."

"We don't need to encourage him, sweetheart." Kurt told his mate.

"Where are you getting all the grapes?" Finn asked, confused.

Kurt smiled. "That's for me to know and you to never find out."

"That reminds me." Wes said, reaching into his bag and pulling out a small pouch, before giving it to Kurt. "Ashley made your pouch."

Kurt grinned and pulled grapes out of his pocket, before dumping them into the small pouch. "Tell her thank you for me, Wes." He said, before securing the pouch to his belt.

"Ashley is Wes' girlfriend." Blaine explained. "She's a witch that goes to an all-girls witch school called Brightwood Academy. The pouch she made for Kurt is enchanted to hold any amount of objects. It's like a Mary Poppins pouch." Blaine said, using an example he knew Finn would understand.

Jeff turned to Finn. "We have an important argument we need you to settle."

"What is it?" Finn asked, getting concerned.

Jeff grinned. "What. Is. The best _Star Wars_ movie?"

Kurt groaned and threw a grape at Jeff, who cackled. "That's seriously what you wanted to ask him?"

"What?" Jeff shrugged. "It's an important question."

"Well, I say it's _Empire Strikes Back_." Finn said, as they walked into the Headmaster's office. "It's a classic."

Suddenly, Finn stopped. Kurt peeked around him and started giggling when he saw all the New Directions, their parents, and his dad, who was raising an eyebrow.

"Now that we're all here." Burt said, as the rest of the vampires filed in. "I suggest that Kurt takes the New Directions somewhere to talk, while I talk to the adults. It's getting crowded in here."

Kurt nodded. "That's a good idea dad. We can go to the interior courtyard." He said, leading the New Directions out.

Finn walked over to Rachel. "Don't annoy Kurt, he'll throw grapes at you." He whispered.

"I heard that Finn Hudson!" Kurt yelled, hitting his brother in the forehead with yet _another_ grape.

Finn looked shocked. "How did you hear that?"

"Vampire hearing, remember." Kurt said, taping his ear.

Finn looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Does that mean you can hear everything that goes on in the house?"

"Yes, I can." Kurt said, looking slightly disgusted. "But that means dad can too. How do you think he knows everything that goes on in the house?" Finn paled and Blaine opened the door to the courtyard, allowing everyone to file in.

Once they were all in the courtyard, Rachel whirled on Finn. "What are you doing being nice to those vampires? Did they turn you too?"

"They are nice guys Rachel. And they're my brother's friends and mate. I'm going to see them a lot." Finn defended.

Rachel looked at him, fury in her eyes. The rest watched it like a tennis match. "They aren't guys, Finn. They are blood sucking, soulless, demons who are the very definition of evil. They're going to murder you in your sleep and drain your blood."

"We're over Rachel!" Finn yelled.

"What?" Rachel looked shocked. "You can't do that Finn. We're endgame."

Finn nodded. "I can and I will. That's my brother you're talking about Rachel, and if we got married, he would be your brother too."

"You can't do this Finn." Rachel protested.

"Enough!" Kurt thundered, causing all the New Directions to squeak in terror. His eyes were completely red and his fangs extended, looking every bit the terrifying creature of the night that Rachel claimed him to be. Blaine rubbed his shoulder, until the red faded back to blue and the fangs disappeared once more. "Sorry," Kurt apologized. "I didn't mean to scare you. I just had no idea how else to stop your arguing."

"You really are a vampire." Tina said, eyes wide, causing Kurt to raise an eyebrow. "I mean, it's one thing to know you are, since you go to this school, but it's another thing to actually see it." She clarified. "I don't mind. You're talking to the girl who dresses goth. I only came along because Rachel dragged all the New Directions along on this."

Kurt turned to Rachel, whose eyes were still wide with fear. "We brought everyone here so we could talk, not so you and my brother could argue about relationship problems. I'm sorry about your grandma." He told her. "I know what it's like to lose someone. But that doesn't mean all vampires are responsible for her death. It's the same way as saying that just because murders and serial killer exist among humans, that every human is a murderer and a serial killer."

"But why didn't you tell us?" Mike asked, confused. "I just don't get it."

Kurt sighed and sat down on a bench. "I didn't, because I knew exactly how Rachel would react. And we all know how good Rachel is at figuring out secrets we're keeping. And I didn't want you to see me or Mercedes as anything different. Most of McKinley already hates me because I'm gay, I didn't want them to hate me because I'm a vampire too." He turned to Rachel. "I'm still mad at you. And I probably will be for a while."

"Me? Why?" Rachel looked shocked.

David rolled his eyes. "Besides the fact that you just called him a soulless, demon of the night? In case you forgot, you almost murdered Blaine. So yeah, Kurt has every right to be mad at you."

"You can come closer." Jeff told the New Directions, who were still standing on the other side of the courtyard. "We don't bite." He said smirking, causing Kurt to throw a grape at him.

Nick rolled his eyes. "Sweetie, I love you, but no more vampire jokes."

"I'm hilarious." Jeff said, smiling. Tina, Mike, Artie, Brittany, and Santana smiled and went to sit next to the vampires on the benches. "Yay!" Jeff cheered. "It worked."

Wes rolled his eyes. "Is your plan to joke until they trust us?"

"Of course." Jeff said, grinning. "I'm the most hilarious person here."

Kurt rolled his eyes and turned to the New Directions. "Ignore them, they're being idiots."

"Says the one throwing grapes at us." Jeff pointed out.

Kurt grinned. "It works."

"I guess you guys aren't all that bad." Santana said, shrugging.

"We aren't that different." Blaine pointed out. "We just have fangs and are immortal. Word of advice, don't compare us to vampires from _Twilight,_ or you'll get one of Jeff's rants."

Mercedes shuttered. "I've had to sit through too many of those."

"Why are you at Dalton anyway?" Tina asked.

"I like to come over here a lot, because the guys are cool and I don't have any other vampire friends." Mercedes explained. "There was a party last night, that Kurt invited me to, and I was staying the night. I would go to the all-girls vampire school, but it's too expensive, and that's why I'm at McKinley."

"There is an all-girls vampire school?" Mike asked, intrigued.

Kurt nodded. "There are a lot of supernatural schools. In addition to Dalton and Willow, the all-girls vampire school, there is an all-girls witch school called Brightwood Academy, an all-boys warlock school called Greengroves Academy, an all-girls werewolf school called Stakes Academy, and an all-boys werewolf school called Aquarius Academy. And that's just in Ohio, there are more around the world. Those schools are who our glee club competes against."

"You have a glee club?" Sam asked, interested.

Blaine nodded. "We're called the Warblers."

"Wow. I didn't know there were so many supernatural schools." Artie said, shocked.

"There kinda have to be." Nick pointed out. "You saw what happened when you found out about Dalton. The schools keep us safe from humans, and occasionally the humans safe from us, when someone goes rogue."

Kurt sighed. "That's probably what happened with your grandma, Rachel. Occasionally, a vampire loses control of their instincts and goes after humans. It doesn't happen often, but it does. It's more common with turned vampires, then born vampires like us. We're going to look for the vampire who killed her, though. A rogue vampire on the loose is very dangerous, and I don't want any more humans to die."

"Like Kurt said, it doesn't happen often." Blaine reassured them. "And usually, when it does, it's a vampire that isn't at one of the schools. Rogue vampires will occasionally turn humans, and when they do, the turned human will go rogue as well, since the schools don't know about it, and can't help the vampire control their urges."

Rachel sighed. "I get it now. I'm sorry for all the horrible things I said to you. I shouldn't have blamed you for something you aren't in control of. Hug?"

Kurt smiled and pulled the New Directions and the vampires into a group hug. When they broke away, Kurt smiled up at his mate. It may take a while for him to fully forgive Rachel for almost killing the love of his life, but they were getting there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, the conversation about which is the best Star Wars movie is an actual conversation that happened in one of my classes.


End file.
